Christmas Feelings
by GermanJagaholic
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten. Der Admiral ist im Urlaub und Harm muss das HQ unter Kontrolle halten. Dabei gibt es einige Schwierigkeiten... Der Zeitrahmen dieser Story ist vom 22.12. bis 28.12.
1. 22 Dezember

Hey Leute! Ich weiß, ich hab ne Meise, aber ich musste einfach diese Story einhämmern. Ich liebe Weihnachten und da Weihnachten schneller vorbei ist, als ich meine anderen offenen Fanfics beendet habe, musste ich die Story separat schreiben. Sie wird auch nicht sehr lang sein, ich hoffe jedoch, sie gefällt Euch!

Feedback ist erwünscht! Und du mein Betareader und Messipartner seist gequetscht bis in alle Ewigkeit :)

Enjoy it!

Timeline: Nix (alles durcheinander) apropos Time: Es ist hier die Rede von ZULU-, EST-, und MEZ-Zeiten die Rede – EST Eastern Standard Time Ortszeit in Washington DC) Und wenn was falsch sein sollte, bitte ignorieren ;)

Disclaimers... blabla you know it blabla dpb blabla ;)

* * *

**Christmas feelings**

Donnerstag, 22.12.  
JAG HQ  
1300 ZULU

PO Coates steht im Büro Ihres Commanding Officers und wartet, dass der amtierende Judge Advocat General zu ihr aufschaut und sie reden lässt.

„Sir."

„Einen Moment bitte noch!"

„Aber Sir!"

„So. Nun was gibt es?" antwortete er etwas ungehalten.

„Commander, ein Anruf für Sie auf Leitung 2. Und diese Akten hier sind zu unterzeichnen. Ltd. Roberts möchte Sie bezüglich des Falles Sleyden sprechen und der SecNav hat seinen Weihnachtsbesuch für heute Nachmittag angekündigt. "

„Sagen Sie bitte, womit hab ich das verdient?"

„Sir, darf ich offen sprechen?"

„Bitte."

„Commander, Sie vertreten den Admiral, er hat Vertrauen in Sie und wird übrigens in 20 Minuten wieder anrufen."

„Danke Coates, das hatte ich schon vergessen. Nun werde ich mich meinen Aufgaben widmen. Schicken Sie Ltd. Roberts bitte in 10 Minuten in mein Büro. Weggetreten!"

„Aye Sir!"

Harm saß im Büro seines Vorgesetzen. Dieser war endlich dazu bewegt worden, seinen Urlaub zu nehmen, nachdem er die letzten 2 Jahre fast durchgearbeitet hatte. 2 Monate lange versuchten sämtliche Mitarbeiter im Headquater ihn zu überreden, sogar die Sicherheitsoffiziere. Das war ihm dann doch zuviel gewesen und am Ende war er froh, das Büro für 3 Wochen verlassen zu können. Da Harm mit seinen Überredungskünsten den größten Anteil an seinem Urlaub hatte, durfte er auch die Rolle des amtierenden JAG übernehmen. Er war jetzt keine 2 Tage im Dienst und wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand.

Er starrte auf das Telefon und überlegte, auf welcher Leitung jetzt der Anruf war, da mehrere Lämpchen am Telefon leuchteten. Er dachte scharf nach und drückte dann auf Leitung 2:

„Ja, bitte?"  
"…"   
„Admiral Greeney, von welchem Stützpunkt?"  
"…"   
„Gut, ich verstehe."  
"…"   
„Ich werde jemanden schicken, Sir, aber vorerst nur zur Ermittlung. Da wir hier etwas unterbesetzt sind. Sollte es zu einem Gerichtsverfahren kommen, dann erst im neuen Jahr. Alles Weitere können wir dann später klären."  
"…"   
"Gut, morgen 11:40 Uhr MEZ, Flughafen Sevilla."  
"…"   
"Aye Sir, Ihnen auch! Die Details geben Sie bitte jetzt PO Coates durch. Danke, Sir."

Harm lehnte sich in seinem Chefsessel weit zurück. Dieser war zwar bequem, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass Harm sich unwohl fühlte. Er schloss die Augen und sinnierte über den Sinn des Lebens und dachte über die Rückgabe seines Offizierpatents nach.

Doch das half nichts. Je länger er warten würde, desto schlimmer. Er wartete, bis Greeney das Gespräch mit Coates beendet hatte und betätigte dann die Gegensprechanlage:

„Coates?"

„Ja Sir?"

„Welche Anwälte befinden sich noch im Büro und wer könnte für Ermittlungen verfügbar sein?"

„Commander, im Weihnachtsurlaub ist eigentlich bereits Ltd. Roberts, der nur noch einmal wegen eines Gespräches mit Ihnen hierher gekommen ist. Commander Turner ist in Norfolk und hat vorhin angerufen – die Ermittlungen in Sachen Howard und Sterling werden wohl noch 2 Tage dauern. Minetti ist vorübergehend auf die Seahawk abkommandiert worden und Mattoni ist noch da, allerdings hat er die Fälle von Turner und Minetti übernommen. Dann wäre noch Colonel MacKenzie, das Urteil in ihrem aktuellen Fall wird gerade gesprochen."

Harm stöhnte auf. Es war unglaublich – Kriminalität macht vor Weihnachten auch nicht halt. Im Gegenteil, so schien es ihm. Doch er hatte keine Zeit für weitere Überlegungen und keine Wahl.

„Danke Coates. Bitte schicken Sie den Colonel nach der Verhandlung sofort in mein Büro."

Bei dem Gedanken, Mac zu Ermittlungen zu schicken, war ihm nicht wohl zu Mute. Das würde bestimmt Ärger geben. Wobei – mehr Ärger als jetzt konnten sie nicht haben. Ihre Beziehung war auf Arbeitsebene perfekt, aber persönlich ein Desaster.

Kaum konnte er einen Gedanken fassen, klopfte es und Coates stand mit Bud in der Tür.

„Danke Coates schließen Sie bitte die Tür. Setzen Sie sich, Ltd. Roberts. Ich habe leider nicht soviel Zeit, also erklären Sie mir schnell, was los ist." Harm hatte die Nase voll vom Chefsessel und setzte sich auf den 2. Besucherstuhl neben Bud Roberts.

JAG HQ  
Gerichtssaal 1  
1700 ZULU

„Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen." Der Richter stand auf und verließ den Gerichtssaal. Mac war gut gelaunt. Sie hatte einen Fall als Anklägerin gegen einen Zivilanwalt gewonnen. Das stimmte sie noch besser. Außerdem freute sie sich auf ihren Weihnachtsurlaub, in dem sie Chloe besuchen würde. Sie reichte dem Zivilanwalt noch die Hand und verließ den Gerichtssaal.

Im Bullpen herrschte das blanke Chaos – Tiner hing an einer Lichterkette – oder hing die Lichterkette an ihm? Der Weihnachtsbaum lag mitten im Weg, das Faxgerät druckte und druckte und plötzlich ging nichts mehr. Stromausfall. Mac war nicht begeistert, wo sollte sie jetzt ihren Kaffee herbekommen?

Und in mitten in ihrer Überlegung, wo sie am schnellsten Kaffee und was zu Essen herbekam, kam Coates auf sie zu.  
„Colonel? Sie sollen bitte sofort in das Büro des Admirals kommen."

„Danke Coates, können Sie bitte schnell dafür sorgen, dass hier wieder Licht ist? Und bitte kontrollieren Sie, ob jemand im Fahrstuhl feststeckt."

„Aye Ma'am!"

In dem Moment kam Harm aus seinem vorübergehenden Büro geschossen und rief in den Raum:

„Was um Himmels Willen ist hier los? Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?" In dem Moment fiel Tiner samt Lichterkette von der Leiter.

„PO Tiner, was machen Sie da? Können Sie mir das erklären?"

Tiner rappelte sich auf und versuchte sich gerade hinzustellen. Das gelang ihm nicht, da sich die Lichterkette um seine Beine gewickelt hatte.

„PO Coates!" und als keine Reaktion kam, versuchte er es noch einmal etwas lauter „Coates!"

„Commander, PO Coates schaut nach, ob jemand im Fahrstuhl steckt." warf Mac ein.

„Ahja, gut, danke." Harm erkannte sich selber nicht mehr wieder. So aufgebracht war er noch nie gewesen.  
Das schien alles etwas zu viel zu sein.

Bud trat an Harm heran „Commander?"

"Ltd. Roberts, ja, ich glaube wir haben Ihr Problem soweit geklärt, ich wünsche Ihnen jetzt ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, wir sehen uns dann am 27. wieder."

„Danke Commander! Meine Frau, die Kinder und ich wünschen Ihnen auch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und möchten Sie noch einmal an unsere Einladung am 25.12. erinnern."

„Danke sehr, aber so wie es aussieht, werde ich wohl nicht in der Lage sein, an Ihrem Mittagsbuffet teilzunehmen."

„Sir, sollten Sie nicht da sein, wir werden auf alle Fälle an Sie denken."

„Danke, Bud. Und nun machen Sie, dass Sie hier wegkommen, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

„Aye Sir!"

Mac hatte das Gespräch der beiden mitverfolgt und wünschte Bud nun frohe Weihnachten. Auch sie wurde von ihm an die Einladung erinnert.

Harm zuckte zusammen.

„Commander, Sie wollten mich sprechen?" Mac wandte sich nun an Harm, der immer noch kopfschüttelnd im Bullpen stand.

„Colonel, ja – aber bitte im Büro."

Mac folgte Harm ins Büro und nahm auf einem Besucherstuhl Platz. Harm ging hinter den Schreibtisch, wollte sich hinsetzen, griff aber nur seine Notizen und nahm – wie schon bei Bud vorher – auf dem 2. Besucherstuhl Platz.

Er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte und das machte Mac stutzig.

„Harm, was ist, bitte, leg schon los."

„Mac, ich tu es nicht gerne, aber mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig." Er versuchte sie gleich zu beschwichtigen, wusste aber, dass seine Taktik nicht viel helfen würde.

In dem Moment, wo er mit der Sprache herausrücken wollte, stand der SecNav in der Tür. Sofort sprangen Harm und Mac auf und fühlten sich ertappt, obwohl es dafür keinen Grund gab.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur hören, ob hier alles in Ordnung ist, aber wie ich sehe, ist es das wohl nicht, oder können Sie mir das erklären."

„Was soll ich Ihnen erklären?" fragte Harm nach.

„Warum ich die Treppe statt den Aufzug benutzen musste, warum überall Kerzen herumstehen und warum sie so familiär mit Colonel MacKenzie beisammen sitzen."

„Mr. Secretary – ich hatte heute keinen guten Tag und er wird auch nicht viel besser werden. Aber es ist Alles unter Kontrolle. Wir haben hier einen Stromausfall, deshalb Treppe und Kerzen und ich wollte Colonel MacKenzie gerade auf eine Untersuchung schicken. Und wie ich Mitarbeitern etwas mitteile, ist mir überlassen, soweit ich weiß. Es gibt keine Vorschrift, nach der ich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches sitzen muss."

„Gut, gut, für den Moment reichen mir die Erklärungen aus. Ich muss mich auf Sie verlassen können. Ich bin jetzt im Weihnachtsurlaub, meine Frau hat das so verlangt, sonst würde sie die Scheidung einreichen. Also ich bin die nächsten 3 Tage nicht zu erreichen. Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass ich KEINEN Anruf vom Präsidenten erhalte. Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden. Frohe Feiertage! Und vergessen Sie nicht, die ganzen Kerzen wieder auszumachen! Den Feuerwehreinsatz bezahlen Sie sonst aus Ihrer eigenen Tasche."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der SecNav aus dem Zimmer in seinen Weihnachtsurlaub. Harm und Mac starrten sich an.

Harm setzte sich wieder hin und bedeutete Mac, es auch zu tun. Sie folgte seiner Aufforderung und grübelte, was denn jetzt wohl kommen würde.

„Mac, ich hatte vorhin einen Anruf, ein Admiral Greeney braucht einen Ermittler aus unseren Reihen. Sofort. Und du bist die Einzige, die hier verfügbar ist. Glaub mir, ich habe schon alle Szenarien durchgespielt, aber mir du bist die Einzige, die diesen Job machen kann."

„Harm, okay, ich weiß, es ist deine Pflicht, Mitarbeiter durchs Land zu schicken. Also teil mir doch bitte weitere Einzelheiten mit."

„Gut, Mac. Danke. Also Admiral Greeney ist Kommandant des US Navy-Stützpunktes in Rota."

„Rota? Rota?" Sie überlegte „Rota wie Spanien?"

„Ja, Mac. Da gab es einen größeren Zwischenfall mit Spanischem, Portugiesischem und US-Militär. Irgendeine Seeschlacht, bei der leider ein Schiff der Portugiesischen Flotte draufgegangen ist. Von unserer Seite war die USS San Juan beteiligt. Das ist ein U-Boot der Los-Angeles-Klasse."

„Harm, bitte, sag dass das nicht wahr ist. Ein internationaler Zwischenfall, das bedeutet Ermittlungen über Weihnachten und dann auch noch auf einem U-Boot?"

„Mac, das U-Boot liegt bereits im Hafen von Rota, dein Aufenthalt wird auf dem Stützpunkt sein.

„Danke. Weihnachten auf einem U-Boot als einzige Frau, das wäre ja ein Traum geworden."  
Mac verzog bei diesen Worten ihr Gesicht.

„Ich dachte, einen Marine kann nichts erschüttern." Harm stand auf und betätigte die Gegensprechanlage. „Coates, bitte kommen Sie mit den Rota-Unterlagen herein."

Keine Sekunde verging und Jen stand in der Tür.

„Bitte kommen Sie rein und schließen Sie die Tür. Ich hoffe, Sie konnten noch vor dem Stromausfall alle notwendigen Informationen beschaffen?"

„Ja, Sir. Bitte." Sie reichte ihm die Unterlagen und er schaute drauf.

„Gut, Colonel, Sie werden mit PO Coates nach Rota fliegen, PO, ich hoffe, Sie hatten nichts Besonderes vor die nächsten – sagen wir erst einmal – 4, 5 Tage. Abflug von Dulles nachher 17:05. Sie fliegen über Paris und sind morgen 11:40 Uhr Ortszeit in Sevilla. Dort werden Sie mit einem Militärhubschrauber abgeholt und zum Stützpunkt gebracht. Das heißt, Sie haben noch ca 5 Stunden bis Abflug. Geben Sie alle offenen Angelegenheiten weiter, Colonel, Sie würde ich bitten, Ihre Fälle mir zu geben, wir sind grad etwas knapp mit Anwälten. Ich erwarte eine tägliche Berichterstattung von Ihnen. Weggetreten!"

„Aye Sir!" Kam es von Mac und Jen gleichzeitig.

Bevor die beiden das Büro verlassen haben, rief Harm noch hinterher: „Ach, und bevor Sie das HQ verlassen, melden Sie sich beide bitte noch einmal bei mir."

„Ja. Sir."

Im Vorzimmer meinte Mac zu Jen: „Dann werden wir beide wohl Weihnachten zusammen verbringen dieses Jahr."

„Ja Ma'am, sieht so aus. Hatten Sie nichts vor?"

„Doch." Mac wurde traurig. Es war das erste Weihnachtsfest, was sie so hätte richtig unterm Weihnachtsbaum mit „Familie" hätte verbringen. Die letzten Weihnachtsfeste war sie die meiste Zeit im HQ gewesen und dann ein paar Stunden auf der Feier von Bud und Harriet. Dieses Jahr sollte es anders werden...

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie machen wollten?"

„Ich wollte Chloe, ihren Vater und ihre Großeltern besuchen. Chloe hatte sich auch schon sehr gefreut."

„Ma'am, ich würde sagen, aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben. Dafür werden Sie bestimmt ein andern mal viel Spaß mit Chloe haben."

„Sie haben Recht und eigentlich bedeutet mir Weihnachten ja auch nicht so viel."

„Ja, das Gefühl kenne ich, mir auch nicht. Wir können froh sein, dass wir uns keinen Weihnachtsbaum gekauft haben, wenn wir einen hätten, würden die Nadeln abgefallen sein, bis wir wieder da sind."

Mac und Jen kicherten.

„Wissen Sie was, Jen, wir werden uns trotz der Ermittlungen eine schöne Zeit machen. Zumindest so weit wie möglich. Und nun glaube ich, wir sollten uns langsam sputen, sonst wird es zu knapp."

Mittlerweile war Tiner aus der Lichterkette entheddert und gab Coates eine Mitteilung weiter:

„Die Techniker waren da – wir werden in ca 40 Minuten wieder Strom haben, irgendwas war mit Leitung überbrücken und Sicherung."

„Danke, Tiner, bitte sagen Sie es dem Commander weiter, der wartet schon auf Licht. Achja – und schöne Weihnachten."

Da Tiner etwas ungläubig schaute, schickte Jen auch gleich die Erklärung hinterher inklusive einen Vortrag über alle noch nicht erledigten Arbeiten. Nachdem Sie sich dann von Harm verabschiedet hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause um zu packen. Harm gab

Bei Mac dauerte es noch ein wenig bis sie ihre Akten sortiert und ihr Büro aufgeräumt hatte. Dann machte sie sich mit einem Aktenberg auf den Weg zu Harm. Naja, wenn ich schon keine Weihnachten habe, soll er auch keine haben, dachte sie bei sich. Vorsichtig begab sie sich mit ihrem ca einem Meter hohen Aktenstapel durchs Bullpen.

In dem Moment, wo sie Harms Büro betrat, gingen die Lichter wieder an.

„Hallo Mac, wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte er sie mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Was?"

„Na das mit dem Licht eben. Du kommst rein und alles strahlt."

„Das sind meine übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten. War ganz einfach. Aber Scherz beiseite, hier sind die Akten, die nur noch einmal gegengelesen werden müssen und von dir zu unterzeichnen sind."

Sie lud einen Stapel in Höhe von 55 cm bei ihm ab.

„Oh mein Gott, Mac, dafür brauche ich ja Tage."

„Ja und ich bin wahrscheinlich genauso viele Tage weg. Da hast du wenigstens ein Erinnerungsstück von mir. Das sind die Akten, mit laufenden Verfahren, je nachdem findet noch die ein oder andere Anhörung bis Weihnachten oder gleich danach statt."

Ein weiterer Stapel in Höhe von geschätzten 50 cm befand sich nun auf einem Tisch.

„Danke Mac. Und wo sind die schönen Erinnerungen an dich?"

„Harm, bitte, fang nicht dieses Thema an. Ich bin grad nicht in der Lage, mich auch noch mit dir zu beschäftigen. Ich hab noch viele Dinge zu erledigen."

Er seufzte. „Mac, ich wünsche dir trotz allem ein frohes Weihnachtsfest. Ich wollte dir das hier persönlich übergeben, aber daraus wird wohl nichts. Bitte öffne es wirklich erst am 25., okay?"

„Ein Geschenk? Für mich?" Da die Neugier über ihren Stolz siegte nahm Mac das Geschenk entgegen. Es war ein kleines Päckchen mit professioneller Verpackung.

„Es ist nicht zu groß, um es in deine Tasche zu packen und mitzunehmen."

„Danke Harm."

„Gern geschehen. Und nun solltest du dich aus dem Staub machen, sonst wird es zu knapp."

„Aye Aye Sir!" Mac salutierte, überlegte aber noch immer, was Harm ihr da wohl geschenkt haben wird.

„Ach, und ich wünsch dir frohe Weihnachten." Mit diesen Worten machte sie sich auf den Weg.

„Mac, warte bitte." Sie blieb stehen. Harm kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und ging auf Mac zu.

„Was ist?" Mac war sichtlich unruhig.

„Nichts. Ich wollte dir nur noch sagen, pass bitte auf dich auf." Mit diesen Worten umarmte er Mac. Diese Umarmung dauerte jedoch nur wenige Sekunden. Bevor sie sich hatte fallen lassen können, war er schon wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch und betätigte die Gegensprechanlage.

„Tiner, bitte schicken Sie Mattoni herein."

Mac drehte sich noch einmal zu Harm um und flüsterte leise „Das werde ich." Dann ging sie aus dem Zimmer. Sie war überrascht. Sie war verwirrt. Sie hatte sich mit ihm doch geeinigt, die zwischenmenschliche Beziehung nur noch auf Arbeitsebene zu führen. Und das war eindeutig gerade nicht der Fall gewesen – oder doch? Vielleicht war er gerade einfach nur der besorgte Vorgesetzte? Nein, ein Vorgesetzter würde sie niemals umarmen. Eher ein Freund. Aber Freunde waren sie schon lange nicht mehr.

Mac stapfte wütend durch das Bullpen in ihr Büro zurück und griff zum Telefonhörer.

„Hallo, hier ist Sarah MacKenzie. Kann ich bitte Chloe sprechen?"

„..."

„Hallo Chloe. Wie geht es dir?"

„..."

„Danke, auch gut. Es gibt eine schlechte Nachricht."

„..."

„Woher weißt du das? Ja. Ich muss weg. Ermittlungen."

„..."

„In Spanien. Ich wünsche dir trotzdem ein schönes Weihnachtsfest."

„..."

„Und wir holen das nach, ich werde sicherlich bald Urlaub bekommen, dann können wir es uns gemütlich machen."

„..."

„Gut Chloe, ich muss jetzt los, mein Flieger geht in 2,5 Stunden von Dulles, ich muss noch kurz nach Hause."

„..."

„Ja, ich melde mich bestimmt. In Europa gibt's auch Telefone." Mac lachte etwas.

„..."

„Bis dann, Chloe, ich hab dich auch lieb."

Mit einem Seufzer legte Mac den Hörer auf. Dann nahm sie ihre Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg.

Washington DC

Dulles Airport

1630 (EST)

„Na wenigstens hat man uns in der Businessclass bis Sevilla durchgebucht." meinte Mac zu Jen.

„Ma'am, ich bin noch nie Businessclass geflogen."

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich doch Mac. Wenn wir schon Weihnachten zusammen verbringen, sollte das ein Hauch familiär sein. Und Businessclass ist wohl das Mindeste, was man uns spendieren konnte." Mac blätterte wieder in ihrer Zeitschrift, während sie auf das Leuchtzeichen „Boarding" auf der Anzeigetafel wartete.

„Aye Aye Ma'am – äh Mac." Jen freute sich, dass sie mit dieser erfahrenen Anwältin und Ermittlerin Weihnachten verbringen durfte. Das war tausendmal besser als alleine vor dem Fernseher zu hocken und sich das achzigste Mal die Weihnachtsgeschichte anzusehen. In welcher Version auch immer. Und es war immer noch besser, als ihren Vater zu besuchen. Ihr Vater – Jen schloss kurz ihre Augen. Wie immer, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Er war Pfarrer und wollte, dass sie ein Leben lebte, für welches sie nicht geschaffen war. Sie war mit 15 rebellisch geworden und ausgezogen. Jetzt war zwar ihre Rebellenzeit beendet, sie war bei der Navy und ein besserer Mensch geworden, aber ihrem Vater war das egal. Er kannte sie nicht mehr. Er wollte sie nicht mehr kennen.

Jen war in Gedanken versunken bis Mac vor ihr stand. „Los, kommen Sie, Jennifer, Europa wartet auf uns."

Sie stiegen ins Flugzeug.

JAG

HQ, Büro des Admirals

1730 (EST)

Harm schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, womit er solch einen Tag verdient hatte. Zuerst gingen ihm die Anwälte aus, dann der Strom und dann musste er – ja, was war sie – seine Freundin? Eine Freundin? Seine beste Kollegin? Seine ...? Missmutig haute er auf der Computertastatur herum. Nein, das war sie nicht. Sie war weg. Sie war im Flieger, für die nächsten 24 Stunden nicht erreichbar. Vielleicht konnte er die nächsten 24 Stunden dazu nutzen, um endlich herauszufinden, was sie für ihn ist?

JAG

HQ, Büro des Admirals

1800 (EST)

Bevor Harm jedoch seinen Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, brüllte Tiner durch die Gegensprechanlage: „Sir, der Admiral auf Leitung 1."

„Danke Tiner, aber warum schreien Sie so?"

„Sir, hier funktioniert was nicht mit der Technik, ich dachte, sie können mich nicht hören."

„Nein, Tiner, ich kann Sie sogar sehr gut hören. Mein nächster Befehl lautet: Schreien Sie heute nicht mehr."

„Aye Aye, Sir."

Harm schaute auf die Uhr. Es war das 5. Telefonat mit dem Admiral am heutigen Tage. Nun, das würde wohl das letzte sein. Er bemerkte, dass die Abstände zwischen den Telefonaten immer länger geworden waren. Und das war auch gut so.

Er nahm den Hörer und drückte auf die 1.

„Sir!"

„..."

„Ja, alles ist hier in Ordnung. Naja, fast alles, die Anwälte gehen uns aus. Ich musste Colonel MacKenzie und PO Coates nach Rota schicken."

„..."

„Nein Sir, genießen Sie ihre freien Tage."

„..."

„Aye Aye Sir, bis morgen."

Harm war erleichtert und machte sich daran, die laufenden Fälle von Mac durchzusehen. Es war schon fast Mitternacht, als Harm dann letztendlich das HQ verlassen konnte. Er war auf dem Laufenden und konnte somit bis zum nächsten Morgen ganz unbesorgt abschalten.

TBC


	2. 23 Dezember

**23. Dezember**

Harm's Appartement

Nördlich der Union Station

0030 (EST)

Harm stand unter der Dusche, wie lange, wusste er nicht. Er dachte an Mac, wie sie im Flieger sitzen würde und versuchen würde, einzuschlafen. Er sah sie regelrecht vor sich. Ein Kissen ans Fenster gedrückt und sich dagegenlehnend. ‚Das Ganze Grübeln bringt doch überhaupt nichts. Alleine komme ich nicht weiter. Und Schlafen kann ich auch nicht. Was tun?'

Harm schlich nur mit einem Handtuch um der Hüfte in der Wohnung umher – um Sturgis anzurufen, dazu war es zu spät. Er musste mit einer Frau reden. Harriet? Nein, sie war zu gut mit Mac befreundet, das war eine schlechte Idee.

Aaaah, da war er, der richtige Gedanke, so hoffte er.

Er holte sein Laptop und stellte die Internetverbindung her. Dann gab er im MSN-Messenger sein Passwort ein und schaute, ob die betreffende Person, die er jetzt sprechen wollte, online war.

Mit einem Lächeln stellte er fest, dass die Person, die er sucht, noch online war. Er klickt den Namen an und tippt in das Fenster:

es folgt eine MSN-Messenger-Unterhaltung

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Hey Skates, um diese Zeit noch online?

KamikazeRIO sagt:

Harm? HAAAAAAAAAAARM? Harmon Rabb Jun.? Bist du das wirklich?

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Ja ich bins, du Kamikazerio.

KamikazeRIO sagt:

Ha! Ich werd nicht mehr! Hammer! Ich glaub ich träume. Was treibt dich in die unendlichen Spähren des Wordwidewebs?

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Ich wollte nur die Kenntnisse, die du mir damals in Sachen Internet vermittelt hast, mal wieder anwenden.

KamikazeRIO sagt:

Sag mal Harm, leidest du seit Neuestem unter Schlafstörungen, es müßte ja schon nach eins sein bei dir in D.C?

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Naja, seitdem ich den Admiral vertreten darf, ist mein Schlafdefizit sehr angestiegen.

KamikazeRIO sagt:

Wow! Sitzt du also auf dem Chefsessel. Ist ja nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du fix dort sitzen wirst. Was gibt es sonst Neues bei JAG? Was macht der Colonel?

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Ach Skates, jetzt wo ich über eine Woche im Chefsessel sitze, glaube ich, das ist nicht das Richtige für mich. Und hier bei JAG gehen uns die Anwälte aus. Wir sind jetzt nur noch zu zweit.

KamikazeRIO sagt:

Wie wo ist denn der Rest? Die werden doch nicht alle zur kämpfenden Truppe versetzt haben, oder? Ich bin aber trotzdem überzeugt davon, dass so ein Chefsessel zu dir passt, genauso wie ein Pilotensitz zu dir passt.

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Der Rest von uns - tja, im Urlaub, im Einsatz auf der USS Guadalcanal, in Norfolk zu Ermittlungen und heute - nein, es war ja gestern, musste ich Mac nach Europa schicken. Das ist mein Job, aber momentan weiß ich noch nicht einmal selber was zu mir passt.

KamikazeRIO sagt:

Wie Mac in Europa? Harm, es ist der 22. Dezember!

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Ja, was hätte ich denn machen sollen. Internationaler Zwischenfall und die beste Ermittlerin, die wir haben. Und hier ist bereits der 23. Dezember.

KamikazeRIO sagt:

Oh Gott, hier ja auch, ich habe total mein Zeitgefühl verloren. Du hast den Colonel echt nach Europa geschickt und das so kurz vor Weihnachten? Ich glaube ich habe mich in dir getäuscht, du bist kein guter Chef lach

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Da könntest du vielleicht Recht haben. Aber egal, reden wir nicht immer nur von mir. Wie gehts dir? Was macht die Fliegerei?

KamikazeRIO sagt:

Alles Bestens. Hatte ja einen guten Lehrer. Aber ich will das Thema nicht beenden, hast du denn niemand anderen gefunden? Ich meine, den du nach Europa schicken konntest? Gerade Mac! Hast du dich endlich dazu überwinden können, dich ein wenig zu öffnen, ihr gegenüber meine ich?

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Du bist und bleibst eine Nervensäge, Skates lächelt 1.) Es war kein anderer mehr übrig, außer meine Person, und ich kann mich ja schlecht selber entsenden und 2.) warum sollte ich mich öffnen? Nein, wir verkehren nur noch dienstlich. Das bringt doch nichts, das haben die letzten Jahre doch gezeigt.

KamikazeRIO sagt:

Hammer und genau deshalb magst du mich, weil ich eine Nervensäge bin. Zu Punkt 1) War der Fall wirklich so dringend, hätte der nicht bis nach die Feiertage warten können? 2) Das klingt ja schrecklich, was ist passiert? Was überzeugt dich? Ich bin ja nach wie vor der Meinung ihr gehört zusammen, aber das habe ich dir ja schon hunder Mal erklärt!

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Ja, der Fall war so dringend. Ein internationaler Zwischenfall an dem 3 Nationen beteiligt waren. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann der Präsident bei mir anruft. Und nein, es ist nicht schrecklich. Ich habe mich ganz gut damit abgefunden, lieber ein bisschen Mac als gar keine Mac. Du bist und bleibst auch nicht die einzige, die denkt, dass wir zusammengehören.

Aber egal, darum soll es auch jetzt nicht gehen. Eigentlich wollte ich nur ein paar Weihnachtsgrüße loswerden.

KamikazeRIO sagt:

So einfach lass ich dich jetzt aber nicht vom Haken! Dir ist schon klar, dass du emotional abstumpfst, wenn du dich mit sowas zufrieden gibst. Entschuldige bitte, aber ich muß das jetzt loswerden. Liebst du sie? Oder bist du es einfach nur gewohnt, sie um dich zu haben?

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Wenn du so fragst, ich glaube, ich bin es einfach gewohnt, sie um mich zu haben.

KamikazeRIO sagt:

Na toll, das klingt genau nach dem, was eine Frau hören will. Also, entweder haben sich deine Gefühle ihr gegenüber um 180° gewandelt, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, oder du lügst dir selber was vor.

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Wie was eine Frau hören will... sie will doch gar nichts von mir hören. Aber nun lass uns bitte Schluss machen mit diesem Thema.

Wie gehts deinem Verlobten? Oder seid ihr schon verheiratet und habt vergessen, mich auf eure Hochzeit einzuladen?

KamikazeRIO sagt:

Halt! Stop! So einfach entkommst du mir jetzt nicht! Wenn ich dich schon mal hier hab, muß ich das klären. Wenn Mac dir schon nicht in den Hintern tritt, muß ich das wohl machen. Geht ja auch leicht, tausende Kilometer von dir weg. He He He! Untersteh dich jetzt die Unterhaltung abzubrechen. Zu deinen Fragen: wir sind noch immer verlobt, irgendwie fehlt uns die Gelegenheit zur Heirat, er ist noch immer in Washington stationiert, während ich mich auf den Weltmeeren rumtreibe, aber kommt Zeit kommt Rat. Du bist natürlich der Erste, der es erfährt, aber zurück zu dir und Mac. Ehrlich jetzt, Harm. Sei offen, was empfindest du für sie?

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Man, bin ich froh, dass ich sehr weit von dir entfernt sitze. Du hättest mich jetzt wahrscheinlich wirklich in meinen Hintern getreten. Ich freu mich für dich, dass du glücklich bist. Und zu mir bleibt nur zu sagen, ich hatte noch nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

KamikazeRIO sagt:

VERDAMMT! Dann tu das mal! Harm, du wirst nicht jünger! Und Mac wird nicht ewig auf dich warten!

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Ja, okay, du hast ja Recht. Oh. Skates, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Ich habe morgen früh eine Telefonkonferenz mit dem Präsidenten.

KamikazeRIO sagt:

HARM!

KamikazeRIO sagt:

UNTERSTEH DICH JETZT ABZUBRECHEN!

KamikazeRIO sagt:

Was ist denn wichtiger, Mac oder der Präsident lach

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Skates!

KamikazeRIO sagt:

Was?

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Was bitte soll ich auf diese Frage antworten?

KamikazeRIO sagt:

Die Wahrheit, Hammer! Gesteh es wenigstens dir mal gegenüber ein.

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

okay, ich gesteh es mir gegenüber ein. Darf ich jetzt schlafen gehen?

KamikazeRIO sagt:

NEIN!

KamikazeRIO sagt:

ich will das jetzt genau wissen!

KamikazeRIO sagt:

aber bevor du mir auf der Tastatur einschläfst seufz Werd ich dich wohl ziehen lassen müssen. Was hast du eigentlich vor zu Weihnachten?

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Skates, ich kann dir nichts sagen, was ich noch nicht weiß. Also ich mein, ich weiß nicht was ich dir sagen soll.

Weihnachten - ich werde im Büro sitzen, Telefonkonferenzen abhalten, die Akten durchsehen und mit meiner Mutter telefonieren.

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Und du? Wirst du fliegen? Hast du schon einen Einsatzplan? Spielst du ein Rentier für den Weihnachtsmann?

KamikazeRIO sagt:

So etwas in der Art. Leider halten sich die "Bösen" nicht an den Weihnachtsfrieden. Genaueres erfahr ich aber erst später. Harm? Versprich mir, dass du bald Entscheidungen triffst. Wie gesagt, Mac wird nicht ewig warten. Sie ist eine Frau in ihren besten Jahren, sie wird nicht ewig frei sein. Denkst du bitte daran?

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Ja. Ich denke daran. Und nun wünsch ich dir trotz allem ein frohes Weihnachtsfest. Pass auf dich auf. Ich brauche vielleicht bald wieder einen RIO.

KamikazeRIO sagt:

Stets zu Diensten Commander! Ich wünsche dir auch Frohe Weihnachten und sollten wir uns nicht mehr lesen, einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

Wünsch ich auch! Und danke!

HammertheFlyboy sagt:

LOGG OFF

Ende der MSN-Messenger-Unterhaltung

'Ach Skates, das war jetzt eigentlich nicht die Ablenkung, die ich gebraucht habe' dachte sich Harm. Mittlerweile war es schon 2:30 geworden und an Schlaf war immer noch nicht zu denken. Schäfchen zählend ging Harm trotzdem in sein Bett.

US-Navy-Stützpunkt

ROTA, Spanien

1330 MEZ

Mac und Jen saßen vor dem Stützpunktkommandanten und hörten sich die Sachlage an. Beide machten sich Notizen zu dem Fall. Da beide nicht wirklich gut während des Fluges schlafen konnten und ihren Gedanken nachhingen und das Essen auch nicht besonders gut war, mussten sich beide enorme Konzentration aufbringen, um den Ausführungen des Admiral Greeney zu folgen.

Nachdem er die beiden Frauen eine Stunde lang zugetextet hatte und sie daran erinnerte, dass es ein internationaler Zwischenfall war, der aufgeklärt werden musste, welches selbstverständlich ganz geheim und ohne großes Aufsehen umgehend geschehen musste, nahmen sich die beiden den Rest des Tages frei. Sie bezogen ihr Quartier, ein Bungalow am Meer und suchten sich anschließend etwas richtiges zu essen.

„Jen, das Essen hier ist sehr lecker, aber irgendwie hab ich jetzt Appetit auf ein Eis."

„Ma'am äh Mac, es ist Mitten im Dezember, kurz vor Weihnachten – wir sind zwar in Spanien, aber auch hier ist es kalt. Wieso ein Eis?"

„Jen, nicht fragen, essen."

Als die beiden von ihrem Ausflug zurückkehrten, erwartete Sie schon ein Captain vor ihrem Bungalow.

Mac und Jen schauten sich an, zuckten mit den Schultern und dann salutierten Sie.

„Colonel, ich bin Captain Fleming, verantwortlich für den Einsatz gestern. Haben Sie schon Ergebnisse? Heute um 19:00 Uhr soll eine Pressekonferenz stattfinden. Und Sie sollen daran teilnehmen und erste Ergebnisse "

Mac dachte, sie sei im falschen Film.

„Captain Fleming, schön Sie kennenzulernen, wir sind hier auf diesem Stützpunkt vor 3 Stunden gelandet, hatten ein Briefing von eineinhalb Stunden, danach haben wir was zu Essen gesucht und uns mit dem Stützpunkt hier vertraut gemacht. Nun stehen wir wieder hier und sie wollen Ergebnisse?"

„Colonel, entschuldigen Sie mein forsches Verhalten, aber dafür sind Sie doch hierhergekommen." erwiderte der Captain.

Nun war es zuviel für Jen: „Sir, mit allem nötigen Respekt, wir sind auch nur Menschen."

Mac schüttelte den Kopf: „Captain, ich schlage vor, ich setz mich jetzt mit PO Coates hin und wir sehen alle Unterlagen durch, die uns bis jetzt zur Verfügung stehen. Dann kommen wir zur Pressekonferenz."

Sie wusste, dass sie bis dahin garantiert keine Ergebnisse bekannt geben konnte. Die Sichtung des ganzen Materials war bestimmt erst morgen beendet und damit hatte sie noch nicht mal einen befragt, der an diesem Zwischenfall beteiligt war.

„Gut, und geben Sie sich Mühe!" Damit verließ Fleming die beiden Frauen.

„Arroganter Schnösel" meinte Jen. Mac konnte noch nicht einmal protestieren und wollte es auch nicht.

„Kommen Sie, Jen, lassen Sie uns reingehen."

Beide gingen ins Haus und fanden 3 riesige Kartons mit Material vor. Mac und Jen stöhnten auf.

„Ma'am, ich würde vorschlagen, wir teilen uns die ganze Sache, wir haben noch knapp 3 Stunden, wir sollten uns beeilen."

„Gut Jen, da ich weiß, dass sie bisher immer gute Arbeit geleistet haben und auch auf Details geachtet haben, vertrau ich Ihnen diese Kiste hier an. Machen Sie kurze Stichpunkte, genauer Zeitablauf, beteiligte Personen, entsprechende Ausrüstung und so weiter und so fort."

„Aye aye Ma'am!" Jen ergriff eine Kiste und zog damit von dannen.

„Jen, ich werde jetzt Commander Rabb anrufen, soll ich ihm was von Ihnen ausrichten?"

„Nein Ma'am."

US-Navy-Stützpunkt ROTA, JAG HQ

1530 Uhr ZULU

„JAG Commander Rabb am Apparat."

„Commander, hier spricht Colonel MacKenzie"

„Mac?"

„Ja, ich bins, erkennst du meine Stimme nicht mehr."

„Doch doch. Wie war der Flug? Wie geht es Euch? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Traurig eigentlich, dass sich nur unser CO dafür interessiert. Wir hatten einen stressigen Flug, haben dann was zu Essen gesucht und als wir zu unserem Bungalow auf den Stützpunkt zurückkehrten, verlangte man bereits erste Ergebnisse."

„Oh, Mac, das tut mir leid. Soll ich bei Admiral Greeney einmal anrufen?"

„Hey, Marines regeln das selber."

„Also gut. Was steht für heute noch an bei Euch?"

„Harm, das ist nichts gutes, also wir haben hier 3 Kartons Material. Jen schaut bereits den ersten durch. Und das Schlimmste daran, hier um 19:00 Uhr Ortszeit findet eine Pressekonferenz statt und ich soll dort berichten."

„Mac, soll ich dir noch jemanden schicken? Zur Hilfe?"

„Harm, erstens, wen denn? Es ist kein Anwalt mehr frei verfügbar und zweitens selbst in einer F18 würdest du es nicht mehr bis zur Pressekonferenz hierher schaffen."

„Okay, du hast Recht, danke für den Zwischenbericht, ich werde dann hier ZNN gucken heute Nacht."

„Harm, gehst du gar nicht mehr ins Bett?

„Mac, du weißt doch, wir sind hier ein Irrenhaus, und seit gestern herrscht hier das vollste Chaos. Ich werde wohl vor dem 30. Dezember das Büro nicht mehr verlassen."

„Naja, wenigstens hast das Büro des Admirals eine bequeme Couch. Das war es für den Moment, Commander, ich melde mich wieder bei Ihnen."

„Alles klar Mac, pass bitte auf dich auf. Und grüße Jen von mir."

„Mach ich. Bis dann."

Beide schlossen ihre Augen und legten auf.

US-Navy-Stützpunkt Rota

Spanien

1830 Uhr MEZ

Eine halbe Stunde vor der Pressekonferenz trafen sich Mac und Jen im Wohnzimmer des Bungalows wieder.

„Ma'am, äh Mac, das ist alles ein bisschen verworren. Aber eigentlich versteh ich nicht, wieso das Schiff der portugiesischen Flotte zerstört wurde. Es geht gar nicht, an Board unseres beteiligten U-Bootes, welches das portugiesische Schiff zerstört haben soll, waren gar keine Waffen. Also zumindest steht es hier."

„Jen, ich weiß, ich habe das eben auch herausgefunden. Nun lassen Sie uns alle Fakten zusammentragen und dann zur Pressekonferenz gehen."

„Aye Aye Ma'am"

„Jen!"

Jen lächelte Mac an und beide machten sich an die Arbeit um einen kurzen Vortrag für Mac vorzubereiten.

Büro des Admirals

JAG HQ

Washington DC

1300 Uhr (EST)

Im Büro des Admirals klingelte es und Harm schreckte auf. Was klingelt hier? Wieso? Er hatte sich völlig nur einen Moment, einen ganz kurzen Moment zurückgelehnt. Oh. Er musste wohl eingeschlafen sein. Aber was klingelte hier nun? Ah, das Telefon.

„JAG Commander Rabb am Apparat."

„..."

AchduSchreck. Der Präsident selbstpersönlich am Telefon. Warum?

„Ja, Mr. President."

„..."

„Selbstverständlich Mr. President."

„..."

„Mr. President, Colonel Sarah MacKenzie ist die beste Ermittlerin und Anwältin, die wir hier bei JAG haben. Sie wird sicherlich alles aufklären und erklären können, wenn wir ihr genug Zeit für ihre Arbeit geben.

„..."

„Ja, Mr. President. Wünsche ich Ihnen auch. Auf Wiederhören."

Harm griff sich an den Kopf und ging zum Fernseher, um ihn einzuschalten. ZNN war live auf Sendung, aus Spanien.

Und da sah er Mac sitzen, in ihrer Uniform. Sie sah gar nicht gut aus, was ihn nicht wirklich wunderte, immerhin war sie ja fast seit 3 Tagen auf den Beinen (Zeitverschiebung mit eingerechnet). Aber wahrscheinlich sah er auch nicht viel besser aus, bei den durchschnittlich 15-18 Stunden, die er im HQ verbrachte um halbwegs den Laden am Laufen zu halten.

Mac wurde zu einer Stellungnahme aufgefordert. Harm musste schmunzeln. ‚Genau, richtig, Marine, zeig's ihnen.' Sie sagte viel, sagte aber auch wiederum nichts. Als die Fragerei der Journalisten losging, wurden sämtliche Fragen abgewiesen mit dem Hinweis, dass am 28.12. eine letzte Pressekonferenz stattfinden sollte, auf der alle Details dargelegt werden sollten.

Harm war stolz darauf, wie Mac diese schwierige Situation unter den Augen der Öffentlichkeit gemeistert hatte.

Und er war erleichtert. Zumindest würde jetzt nicht gleich wieder der Präsident anrufen. ‚Wäre das Alles passiert, wenn der Admiral hier gewesen wäre? Oder ziehe ich nur das Unglück an?

Harm machte sich gegen Mitternacht an diesem 23. Dezember auf den Heimweg und hinterließ für Tiner noch eine Nachricht, dass er später ins Büro kommen würde. Diese Nacht würde er ein wenig seinen Schlaf nachholen müssen. Es lagen immerhin noch fast 2 Wochen Führungstätigkeit vor ihm.


	3. 24 Dezember

**24. Dezember**

US-Navy-Stützpunkt ROTA

Spanien

0010 (MEZ)

„Ma'am, das haben Sie wirklich sehr gut gemacht."

„Tja, einen großen Anteil haben Sie daran. Das war wirklich eine sehr gute Arbeit, Jen. Danke."

„Keine Ursache, deswegen bin ich ja auch hier. Um Ihnen zu helfen."

„Danke."

„Ma'am, äh Mac, können wir jetzt endlich schlafen gehen? Ich kann nicht mehr."

„Jen, ich kann auch nicht mehr. Diese Nachbereitung der Pressekonferenz war ja anstrengender als die Pressekonferenz selber. Ich hab noch nicht einmal mehr Kraft, etwas zu essen."

„Das können wir alles morgen nachholen."

„Hoffentlich Jen, wenn uns dieser Fleming nicht wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht."

Völlig ermüdet gingen die beiden Frauen zu Bett.

US-Navy-Stützpunkt ROTA

Spanien

0910 (MEZ)

Es rumpelte im Bungalow. Mac und Jen waren sofort in Alarmbereitschaft. Zwar wollten beide heute halbwegs ausschlafen, um frisch an die Ermittlungen zu gehen. Aber das Vorhaben wurde wohl beendet. Mac zog ihre Waffe und ging aus ihrem Schlafzimmer in den Flur. Jen lugte bereits durch ihre Tür.

Mac fuhr einen PO an, der mit einem großen Weihnachtsbaum kämpfte: „PO, was machen Sie hier?"

„Ma'am entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber Captain Fleming hat angeordnet, dass Sie als Entschädigung für die gestrigen Unannehmlichkeiten diesen geschmückten und echten Weihnachtsbaum in Ihren Bungalow gestellt bekommen."

„Und dafür hat er sich keinen anderen Zeitpunkt aussuchen können?"

„Entschuldigung Ma'am."

„Schon gut, PO, weitermachen." Und zu Jen gewandt sagte Mac: „Ich glaube, das war es mit Schlaf, machen wir uns fertig und suchen Frühstück."

„Aye Aye Ma'am" Jen salutierte in ihrem Schlafanzug.

2 Stunden später saßen Jen und Mac wieder vor ihren Kisten und stellten eine Liste von Personen zusammen, die unbedingt befragt werden mussten. Dann machten sie eine Liste von Personen, die sie nur im Notfall befragen wollten, falls die ersten Aussagen zu nichts führen sollten und dann gab es den Lokaltermin auf dem U-Boot USS San Juan. Nach dem Mittagessen waren sie dort verabredet.

Es klopfte am Bungalow. Mac zog ihre Augenbraue hoch und schaute fragend auf Jen. Die zuckte nur mit den Schulter. Mac stand auf, ging zur Tür.

„Guten Tag, Colonel, ich hoffe Sie haben gut geschlafen in ihrem vorübergehenden Domizil."

„Guten Tag, Captain Fleming! Der Schlaf wäre erholsamer geworden, wenn man nicht durch „Einbrecher" geweckt worden wäre!"

„Entschuldigen Sie, als kleine Entschädigung möchte ich Sie zum Mittagessen einladen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Was passiert, wenn ich nein sage? Tauchen Sie dann morgen früh mit einem kompletten Team von Weihnachtsmännern hier auf oder was?"

Mac mochte diesen Kerl gar nicht, aber er war nicht abzuschütteln.

„Nein, sicher nicht. Gut, dann verschieben wir unsere Verabredung auf morgen."

„Wenn das Essen ein Befehl sein soll – bitte heute, bevor wir auf die USS San Juan gehen müssen. Holen Sie mich gegen 12:30 Uhr bitte ab."

„Bis nachher Colonel." Fleming grinste übers ganze Gesicht und Mac konnte nur mit den Augen rollen. ‚Also ehrlich, da ist mir das Flyboygrinsen von Harm 1000 Mal lieber und mir eine Million Mal mehr wert.' dachte Mac so bei sich.

Sie kehrte zu Jen und den Unterlagen zurück.

„So Jen," meinte Mac gegen 12:15 Uhr, „ich glaube, jetzt ist alles klar, oder halbwegs klar. Mal sehen, wie uns jetzt unsere eigenen Ermittlungen weiterbringen."

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Jen, würdest du bitte die Tür öffnen? Ich bin gleich so weit."

Jen ging zur Tür und fand dort einen strahlenden Captain Fleming vor mit einem Blumenstrauß in der Hand.

„Oh, äh, Hallo PO, ist denn der Colonel auch da."

„Sicher Sir, sie kommt gleich. Bitte warten Sie." Jen schloss die Tür vor seiner Nase. Das Grinsen konnte sie nicht länger ertragen.

10 Minuten später kam Mac heraus. Jen hatte Mac schon gewarnt, was sie vor der Tür erwarten würde.

„Oh, danke Captain, ich bin nur leider etwas allergisch gegen Lilien. Es ist wohl besser, wir lassen sie hier vor dem Haus liegen. Die Blumen waren doch für mich, oder?"

Von dieser „Attacke" war der Captain ein wenig überrascht. „Ja, Colonel, selbstverständlich. Ich dachte, ich bringe einer schönen Frau Blumen mit zur ersten Verabredung."

„Captain Fleming, ich weiß Ihre Bemühungen zu schätzen, doch ich glaube kaum, dass es zu weiteren Verabredungen kommen wird. Wir haben hier viel zu tun und ich möchte bevor das neue Jahr anfängt, wieder zu Hause sein."

„Zu Hause? Erwartet Sie dort jemand?"

„Captain, das dürfte wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt sein, um Ihnen über dieses Thema zu reden. Außerdem wollte ich mich nicht mit Ihnen unterhalten, ich wollte etwas essen. Und wenn wir uns nicht bald beeilen, verpasse ich noch den Termin auf der USS San Juan."

„Dann gehen wir jetzt."

Still schweigend liefen die beiden nebeneinander her und auch während des Essens, wechselten die beiden wenig Worte.

JAG HQ

Vorzimmer des Büro des Admirals

Washington

1000 EST

„Hallo Tiner, wo ist bitte Commander Rabb?"

„Commander Turner, schön sie hier wieder zu sehen. Captain Rabb war heute Nacht sehr lange hier, er kommt erst am Nachmittag rein."

„Oh. Na dann. Ach, könnten Sie bitte einen Termin für mich bei ihm machen? Ich würde sagen, so gegen 16:00?"

„Selbstverständlich Commander, ich quetsche sie zwischen den Anruf des Admirals und einen Termin mit einem Klienten von Colonel MacKenzie. Allerdings geht das dann erst 16:20 Uhr"

„Danke, Tiner, das ist auch in Ordnung. Aber wieso ein Termin mit einem Klienten vom Colonel?"

„Commander Turner, der Colonel musste mit PO Coates nach Europa reisen wegen Ermittlungen in einem internationalen Zwischenfall. Warten Sie, ich habe vorhin die Pressekonferenz von heute Nacht aufgezeichnet."

„Pressekonferenz? Da ist man mal ein paar Tage außer Haus und schon versinkt alles im Chaos. Danke Tiner, bitte starten Sie das Video."

„Nun, hier ist ja wirklich allerhand los. Ich werde jetzt meinen Bericht schreiben und eine Empfehlung zu meinem Fall abgeben. Ich denke, so wie die Lage hier aussieht, sollte ich keinen Militärprozess anregen, nur, solange der Gerechtigkeit genüge getan wird und ich das mit mir vereinbaren kann." Den zweiten Halbsatz schob Sturgis noch hinterher, da er verwirrten Blick von Tiner aufgefangen hatte. Und bevor Gerüchte entstehen würden, sollte das klar gestellt werden.

„Aye Aye Sir!" meinte Tiner, nahm das Video und ging wieder an seinen Arbeitsplatz zurück.

JAG HQ

Büro des Admirals

Washington

1530 EST

„Aber Admiral"

„..."

„Sir!"

„..."

„Gut, werde ich machen."

„..."

„Aye Aye Sir! Bis später. Auf Wiederhören."

Harm war gerade einmal 2 Stunden in seinem Büro und schon war er wieder bedient. Eben durfte er sich vom Admiral anhören, dass er hätte schon längst eine Aushilfe besorgen hätte sollen. 'Aber wie sollte das gehen? An Weihnachten? Wer würde aus dem sonnigen San Diego denn ins kalte Washington kommen, um das JAG-Büro zu verstärken? Apropos Wärme, Kalifornien, ich muss unbedingt noch meine Mutter anrufen.'

Er schob die Videokassette der Pressekonferenz in den Videorecorder und drückte die Play-Taste.

Mac. Da war sie. Sie hätte bestimmt als Vertretung des Admirals eine bessere Figur gemacht. Und anstatt sie zur Wahrung der Aufgaben des HQ hier zu belassen, hat er sie weggeschickt. Wie ein Päckchen zu Weihnachten. Nach Spanien. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso gefühlloser kam er sich vor. Aber auch dafür blieb keine Zeit.

„Tiner, bitte schicken Sie Commander Turner in mein Büro." Harm war froh, dass es eine Gegensprechanlage gab. Wenn er hätte jedesmal aufstehen müssen, würde er bestimmt schon Muskelkater haben.

Wenige Zeit später ging die Tür auf und Sturgis betrat den Raum.

„Commander Turner meldet sich wie befohlen."

„Rühren, Commander. Sturgis, wie war es in Norfolk?"

„Ich kann dir eine ganz kurze Zusammenfassung geben."

„Danke, das wäre mir sehr Recht, ich weiß schon nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht und Zeit habe ich so gut wie keine momentan."

„Also ein Ensign soll ein Fahrzeug im privaten Gebrauch beschädigt haben. Dieses Fahrzeug war Miltiäreigentum und man dachte, er würde irgendetwas darin schmuggeln. Das tat er aber nicht, das konnten wir jedenfalls nicht beweisen. Was wir beweisen konnten, ist, dass er einen Unfall mit diesem Auto begangen hat. Er hat es zugegeben. Ich empfehle keine Prozess sondern nur eine Bestrafung durch seinen CO."

„Ein Unfall? Ist dabei jemand zu Schaden gekommen?"

„Nicht jemand, Harm, etwas. Die frisch gepflanzte Eiche des SecNav."

„Oh. Naja. Es ist Weihnachten, der SecNav wird darüber schon hinwegkommen. Vorschlag angenommen Sturgis. Bitte übermittle das dem zuständigen CO."

„Danke Harm. Und sonst, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

„Ja. Schon. Wieso fragst du?"

„Harm, du siehst nicht unbedingt aus wie das blühende Leben."

„Würdest du auch nicht, wenn du hier sitzen würdest, Gespräche mit dem Admiral und dem Präsidenten führen würdest und deine beste... äh Kollegin nach Europa schicken müsstest so kurz vor Weihnachten."

„Harm, es kommen auch wieder bessere Zeiten. Du hast es ja bald geschafft."

„Glaube mir, so schnell wird ich den Admiral nicht wieder zum Urlaub überreden."

„Commander Rabb!" plärrte es durch die Gegensprechanlage.

„Tiner, ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, Sie sollen sich mit der Lautstärke zurückhalten."

„Entschuldigung Sir, aber der Klient von Colonel MacKenzie ist da."

„Na dann, Harm, viel Spaß, ich mach mich jetzt an die Akten."

„Weggetreten." Harm schmunzelte.

„Aye Aye Sir!"

Der Klient und Sturgis reichten sich die Klinke in die Hand.

USS San Juan

US-Navy-Stützpunkt ROTA

Spanien

1600 (MEZ)

Jen und Mac waren jetzt schon mehr als 2 Stunden auf dem Schiff, ließen sich alle Abläufe an den Geräten noch einmal erklären und fanden einfach keinen Anhaltspunkt, wie die San Juan das portugiesische Schiff zerstören konnte. Es waren keine Waffen geladen, es wurden nur Phantomschüsse abgegeben. Es war nicht möglich.

„PO Coates, ich glaube, wir haben jetzt genug gesehen."

„Danke Seaman Dangler, dass Sie uns herumgeführt haben. Falls wir weitere Fragen haben, werden wir gerne auf sie zurückkommen."

„Aye Aye Ma'am." Er brachte Mac und Jen wieder ans Tageslicht.

„Tja, Jen, ich glaube, da müssen wir jetzt wohl mit der Befragung der Zeugen anfangen."

„Mac, es ist schon relativ spät und der Jetlag sitzt mir immer noch in den Knochen."

„Ja, mir auch. Ich glaube, wir haben es uns verdient, den Rest des Tages freizunehmen. Lust auf einen Spaziergang?"

„Gerne Mac."

Beide liefen an der Küste einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Mac, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Jen, heute morgen waren wir doch schon beim Du! Aber du darfst mich gerne etwas fragen."

„Vermisst du ihn?"

„Wen? Djingo? Ja. Unglaublich. Er war so ein treuer Gefährte und hat mir durch die Zeit des Alleinseins geholfen. Aber nun ist er im Hundehimmel und ihm geht es gut dort oben, das weiß ich. Manchmal träume ich von ihm."

„Mac, ich meinte eigentlich nicht Djingo."

Mac wusste genau, worauf Jen anspielte. Sie war schließlich nicht die einzige, die dachte, dass aus ihr und Harm ein Paar werden würde.

„Jen, ich weiß, du meinst Harm. Nein, ich vermisse ihn nicht."

Jen beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen und den Satz von Mac so stehen zu lassen.

Die Worte klangen in Mac noch nach. Sie fragte sich, ob das wirklich die Wahrheit war. Aber wie sollte sie jemanden die Wahrheit mitteilen, wenn sie selber noch nicht einmal wusste, was die Wahrheit war?

Da es mittlerweile schon richtig dunkel geworden war, gingen die beiden sehr schnell zu ihrem Bungalow zurück. Sie bestellten sich Pizzas und zündeten die Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum an. Jen kochte Tee für sich und Mac.

„Mac, eigentlich könnte Weihnachten doch schön sein."

„Ja, da hast du Recht."

„Also so, wie es gerade ist, ist es schön."

„Ja. Schön. Und ruhig. Nur irgendwie fehlt mir die Familie."

„Die Familie? Mac? Ich dachte, du hättest keine Familie mehr."

„Bis auf Onkel Matt habe ich auch keine mehr. Ich dachte da eher an unser JAG-Team."

„Nun, wir sollten uns beeilen und mit den Ermittlungen fertig werden."

„Ja, aber bis Weihnachten schaffen wir es nicht mehr nach Hause. Ich hatte mich dieses Jahr auf Harriets Weihnachtsbrunch gefreut."

„Mac, wir holen das nach. Wir feiern dann richtig den Jahreswechsel und laden unsere JAG-Familie ein. Was sagst du dazu?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Vielleicht sollte ich gleich Harriet anschreiben, damit sie uns mit der Vorbereitung hilft."

Mac holte ihren Laptop ins Wohnzimmer.

„Mac, ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Grüß bitte Harriet von mir. Gute Nacht."

„Mach ich, Jen, gute Nacht. Und wenn uns wieder jemand wecken sollte – nimm eine Bratpfanne aus der Küche mit ans Bett."

Jen lachte auf dem Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Mac stöpselte ihren Laptop an die Telefonleitung an und ging online. Ja, Harriet war im Internet. Was für ein Glück!

_es folgt eine MSN-Messenger-Unterhaltung_

Marine4ever sagt:

Buenas dias, Harriet!

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Ma'am?

Marine4ever sagt:

Harriet! MAAAC, nicht Ma'am. Ja Hallo, ich bin's. Grüße aus Spanien!

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Ja, ich weiß, Spanien, die Pressekonferenz von gestern läuft pausenlos über den Sender.

Marine4ever sagt:

Oh mein Gott.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Also du hast dich wacker geschlagen. Dafür dass du keine Infos hattest.

Marine4ever sagt:

Oh mein Gott. Merkt man das so extrem?

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Nein, das merkt nur der, der dich kennt. Und der, der dich kennt, sieht dass du einen großartigen Job da gemacht hast.

Marine4ever sagt:

Danke für das Kompliment, Harriet.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Darf ich noch etwas sagen?

Marine4ever sagt:

Klar, Harriet, nur zu.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Du sahst nicht gut aus.

Marine4ever sagt:

Oh. Naja, kein Wunder. Man wird hier ja auch etwas unsanft behandelt. Kaum ist man da, soll man alle Fakten kennen und dann einer Pressekonferenz beiwohnen.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Das ist ja ein Leben. Und das an Weihnachten.

Marine4ever sagt:

Weißt du, da ich mit Coates hier bin und wir hier der Welt trotzen und sogar einen eigenen Weihnachtsbaum hier haben, stört mich das nicht allzusehr. Und Chloe werde ich dann in den Winterferien im Januar sehen.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Wie? Ihr habt einen eigenen Weihnachtsbaum?

Marine4ever sagt:

Ja, heute morgen, im Auftrag von Captain Fleming, einer echten Nervensäge übrigens. Als Entschuldigung für sein unnettes Benehmen mir und Jen gegenüber. Naja. Jedenfalls hat er mich gleich zum Essen eingeladen.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Soso. Weihnachtsbaum und Essen. Läuft da was?

Marine4ever sagt:

Nein, bestimmt nicht. Nicht mein Typ. Klein und blond, eigentlich genau das Gegenteil von dem, was ich möchte.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Aha. Na ich kenne da jemanden groß und dunkelhaarig...

Marine4ever sagt:

Harriet!

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Was?

Marine4ever sagt:

Ach, da sind doch Hopfen und Malz verloren. Egal. Anderes Thema, warum ich dich anschreibe – Jen und ich möchten, weil wir sozusagen Weihnachten nicht da sein können, einen kleinen Neujahrsempfang geben. Könntest du uns beim Organisieren helfen? Wir wissen noch nicht, wann wir unsere Zelte hier abbrechen können.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Klar doch, wo wollt ihr das machen? Bei dir? Bei Jen?

Marine4ever sagt:

Ähm, oh, also, da wir wahrscheinlich erst sehr kurzfristig zurückkommen werden, am Besten im McMurphys.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Alles klar, wird gebucht. Nun doch aber nochmal zu dem großen dunkelhaarigen Mann...

Marine4ever sagt:

Lucky Woman, ich mach dich gleich unlucky! bösguck

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Alles klar Mac, du, ich muss jetzt, Klein AJ verlangt nach mir. Aber falls dir mal wieder einsam sein sollte...

Marine4ever sagt:

Gut, ich melde mich. Frohe Weihnachten, Harriet!

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Frohe Weihnachten auch dir, Mac! Pass auf dich auf.

Marine4ever sagt:

Das werde ich. Und richte bitte Grüße an alle aus.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

LOGG OFF

_Ende der MSN-Messenger-Unterhaltung_

Lächelnd trank Mac ihren Tee aus und begab sich ins Bett.

JAG HQ

Büro des Admirals

Washington

2030 EST

Harm blickte auf und schaute auf seine Uhr.

'Oh. Schon wieder so spät. Und schon wieder nichts gegessen.

Mac hat sich noch gar nicht bei mir gemeldet. Na wer weiß, was ihr dazwischen gekommen ist. Oder WER ihr dazwischen gekommen ist? Unsinn Rabb, du siehst schon Gespenster. Na jedenfalls kann ich nicht mehr weiter warten und arbeiten. Ich muss nach Hause. Morgen ist ja auch noch der Weihnachtsbrunch bei Bud und Harriet und ich hab doch versprochen zumindest kurz vorbeizuschauen. Ach, wo hab ich nur das Geschenk für Klein AJ hingelegt? Ruhig Rabb, fahr nach Hause, iss etwas und suche in Ruhe.'

Harm's Appartement

Nördlich der Union Station

2130 EST

Zu Hause angekommen, bestellte er sich erst einmal eine Pizza Meeresfrüchte und während er auf die Pizza wartete, suchte er nach dem Geschenk für Klein AJ. 20 Minuten später hatte er es gefunden. Eine Sterman aus Holz zum Selberzusammenbasteln und gelbe und rote Farbe und 3 verschiedene Pinsel. Das würde ihm bestimmt gefallen.

Nachdem Harm seine Pizza gegessen hatte, packte er das Geschenk noch ein und begab sich schnurstracks in sein Bett. Während er da so lag und mal wieder nicht einschlafen konnte, fiel ihm auf, dass er seine Mutter noch anrufen wollte. Mit einem Seufzen griff er zum Telefon.

„Hallo Mum, ich bins"

„..."

„Ja, danke, mir geht's gut. Ich hoffe dir auch? Bist du arg im Weihnachtsstress?"

„..."

„Nein, ich gehe morgen zu Harriet und danach ins Büro."

„.."

„Ja, ich esse genug. An Schlaf ist momentan weniger zu denken."

„..."

„Du weißt doch, dass ich den Admiral vertrete."

„.."

„Pass auf dich auf. Wir sehen uns dann Anfang Januar. Wenn ich endlich Urlaub habe." Ein Lächeln legt sich auf Harms Lippen. Urlaub. Ein wundervolles Wort.

„..."

„Mom, bitte, nicht du auch noch. Mac geht es gut, denke ich."

„..."

„Ja, ich weiß es nicht, ich musste sie nach Europa schicken und sie hat sich gestern nicht gemeldet."

„..."

„Mom, Mac ist ein Marine und kein kleines Kind. Und nun bitte genug von dem Thema. Ich muss noch ein paar Stunden schlafen."

„..."

„Ja, ich wünsch dir auch frohe Weihnachten. Bis bald."

„..."

Erleichtert legte er das Telefon weg. 'Nun ist aber Schlafenszeit, Harm, du hast morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor dir.' Dann knippste er seine Nachttischlampe aus und glitt sanft ins Traumland.

US-Navy-Stützpunkt ROTA

Spanien

2330 (MEZ)

„Mac, wir haben heute Nachmittag das U-Boot besichtigt, wir haben 6 Zeugenaussagen aufgenommen und noch immer ist es unerklärlich, wieso das portugiesische Schiff zerstört wurde. Vielmehr, wieso wir das portugiesische Schiff zerstört haben sollen."

„Tja, Jen, ich glaube, es wird Zeit mal bei den Portugiesen vorbeizuschauen."

„Meinst du?"

„Ja, von unserer Seite aus scheint wirklich alles in Ordnung zu sein. Keine Anzeichen für einen echten Angriff."

„Na das kann ja ein langer Tag werden. Und sowas nennt sich nun Weihnachten."

„Genau. Und deshalb sollten wir jetzt schlafen gehen. Damit wir wenigstens noch etwas vom Tag morgen haben."

Mac pustete die Kerzen an dem Weihnachtsbaum aus und begab sich ins Bett.


	4. 25 Dezember

25. Dezember

US-Navy-Stützpunkt ROTA

Spanien

1000 (MEZ)

Mac hörte bereits Geräusche aus der Küche und eine singende Jen „You better watch out, you better not cry, better not poud I'm telling you why – Santa Clause is coming to town." Sie musste schmunzeln. Obwohl Jen auch nicht so wirklich viel an Weihnachten zu liegen schien, ein bisschen Stimmung trägt wohl jeder in sich, dachte sich Mac.

Also stimmte Mac in den Gesang mit ein und betrat die Küche: „He's making a list, checking it twice, gonna find out who's naughty and nice – Santa Clause is coming to town."

Jen stoppte und Mac auch. Beide lachten los.

„Guten Morgen, Mac, Fröhliche Weihnachten."

„Ja, dir auch frohe Weihnachten Jen. Auch wenn wir heute ohne unsere Freunde sind. Ach du Schreck, Freunde – oh mein Gott, ich habe gestern vergessen, Harm anzurufen. Auweia."

„Mac, er weiß, dass wir viel zu tun haben, und es reicht sicherlich, wenn wir uns heute einmal kurz melden, bevor wir mit den Interviews anfangen."

„Ja, aber erst einmal sollten wir unter unserem Tannenbaum frühstücken."

„Genau. Die Interviews können wir sowieso erst ab 18:00 Uhr führen, die Portugiesen feiern Weihnachten."

„Und was machen wir bis dahin?"

„Ich würde sagen, wir frühstücken erst einmal und gucken, ob wir unsere Freunde erreichen können. Heute ist doch bei den Roberts der Weihnachtsbrunch. Vielleicht sollten wir dort anrufen oder uns online melden."

„Klingt wie ein Plan."

„Ist es auch, Mac."

Haus der Roberts

Washington DC

1000 (EST)

„Bud, bitte beeil dich, die ersten werden bald da sein."

„Ja, Harriet, ich mach ja schon."

„Gut, kannst du bitte die Servietten noch hinlegen? Und die Kerzen anzünden? Und Klein AJ anziehen?"

„Hey hey Harriet, ganz langsam. Ich mache Alles, was du möchtest, nur es geht halt nicht alles auf einmal. Einverstanden?"

„Ja Bud. Und danke."

„Hey, für dich doch immer, mein Schatz."

„Bud, ich liebe dich. Du schaffst es immer, dass ich mich besser fühle, wenn es mir schlecht geht."

„Harriet ich liebe dich auch." Er ging zu ihr in die Küche und küsste sie. „Frohe Weihnachten, mein Engel."

Mit belegter Stimme konnte sie nur noch „Auch frohe Weihnachten." sagen, bevor ihr die Tränen über ihre Wangen kullerten.

„Shhh... Schatz, es ist alles in Ordnung. Das Essen wird großartig, wir haben nur Freunde eingeladen und der Weihnachtsbaum steht auch. Und wenn Tiner nicht dran herumspielt, leuchtet er auch."

„Ich weiß Bud, es ist nur so..."

„So was?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, vielleicht sind es ja auch Jen und Mac, die mir fehlen."

„Schatz, sie sind zwar nicht hier, aber was hälst du davon, wenn wir ihr ein paar Bilder schicken? Wir schauen, ob sie Ihren MSN-Messenger an hat, schließen unsere Webcam an und dann können Jen und Mac auch bei uns sein."

„Oh Bud, das ist eine wundervolle Idee." Harriet schaute nun schon wieder fröhlicher aus. „Nun aber müssen wir uns beeilen."

„Bin schon auf dem Weg."

Eine Stunde später trafen die ersten Gäste ein. Mattoni und seine Frau und Sturgis waren die ersten. Sie halfen noch ein wenig bei der Vorbereitung. Dann kam Tiner.

„Tiner, schön dass Sie da sind, ich soll Ihnen von Harriet ausrichten, die Weihnachtsbaumbeleuchtung ist für Sie tabu."

„Ähm oh, ja, klar, danke für die Einladung Commander. Wo ist Ihre Frau?"

„In der Küche."

„Aha."

Bud lachte, weil Tiner Harriet wohl aus dem Weg gehen würde. Dann sah er zu, wie Tiner versuchte, Klein AJ zu unterhalten. Aber damit hatte er wohl keine großen Erfolg, denn AJ fing an zu weinen.

„Tiner, was machen Sie da?" Sofort kam Harriet aus der Küche geschossen.

„Nichts, Ma'am."

Harriet drückte ihren Sohn an sich und er hörte auf zu weinen. Sie starrte Tiner böse an und ging dann wieder in die Küche.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Bud ging hin und öffnete.

„Commander Rabb, kommen Sie herein, schön dass Sie da sind."

„Bud, wie oft soll ich das noch sagen: ich bin HARM! Und ich muss gleich noch etwas mitteilen; leider wird meine Anwesenheit hier nur von kurzer Dauer sein."

„Wieso? Sir? Harm?"

„Naja, es ist ein wenig chaotisch im Headquarter und bevor das Ganze aus dem Ruder läuft und der Admiral aus seinem Urlaub zurückkehren muss, schiebe ich ein paar Extraschichten."

„Sir, Sie brauchen nur etwas zu sagen und ich bin da."

„Bud, ehrlich, Sie haben sich Ihren Urlaub zusammen mit Harriet wirklich verdient, da werde ich nicht kommen und Ihnen beiden einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen."

„Danke Sir, aber wenn es gar nicht mehr geht..."

„Bud! Schluss jetzt und das ist ein Befehl! Wo ist Klein AJ?"

„Er sitzt dort hinten unterm Tannenbaum und spielt mit der großen Geschenkkiste."

Harm ging zu Klein AJ und überreichte ihm sein Mitbringsel. Obwohl er es noch nicht ganz verstehen konnte, was ihm da geschenkt wurde, sagte er danke und umarmte seinen Onkel Harm.

Mittlerweile war Harriet auch wieder aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer zurückgekehrt.

„Das Buffet ist eröffnet, es steht Alles in der Küche. Leider sind dieses Jahr nicht alle unsere Freunde da und das ist schade, aber Bud und ich sind froh, wenigstens Sie bei uns zu haben."

Die kleine Gruppe ging in die Küche während Harriet mit Bud ein paar Worte wechselte. Er nickte und strich ihr über die Wange.

„Okay Schatz, ich werde es versuchen." Er ging noch in sein Arbeitszimmer und kehrte mit seinem Laptop und der WebCam wieder. Er setzte sich in eine Ecke und wählte sich ins Internet ein.

US-Navy-Stützpunkt ROTA

Spanien

1630 (MEZ)

„Na Jen, wollen wir doch einmal sehen, wer so online ist. Möchten Sie zuerst schauen?"

„Nein Mac, ich wüsste jetzt keinen, mit dem ich mich unterhalten könnte."

„Gut, dann schau ich mal."

Mac tippte ihre E-mail-Adresse und ihr Passwort in das MSN-Messenger Fenster ein und wartete. Und wartete. Dann haute sie wütend auf der Tastatur herum.

„Aaah, dieses Mistding, der Server funktioniert wieder nicht."

„Mac, ganz ruhig, einfach noch einmal probieren."

„Bin schon dabei." Und an Macs Lächeln konnte man entnehmen, dass es jetzt funktionierte.

Genau in diesem Moment wählte sich auch Bud mit dem Namen von Harriet an.

„Hey Jen, Harriet ist online."

„Mac? Sicher? Haben die da nicht jetzt ihren Weihnachtsbrunch? Da wird doch nichts passiert sein?"

„Moment Jen, das werden wir ja gleich wissen." Gespannt hockten Jen und Mac vor dem Laptop.

es folgt eine MSN-Messenger-Unterhaltung (mit Anmerkungen zwischendurch)

Marine4ever sagt:

Harriet?

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Nein, Bud ist hier.

Marine4ever sagt:

Bud? Ist etwas mit Harriet oder Klein AJ passiert?

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Nein, alles in Ordnung. Wir hatten hier nur so eine Idee.

Marine4ever sagt:

Was für eine Idee?

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Eine Webcam haben Sie nicht zufällig in Ihrer Nähe?

Marine4ever sagt:

Nein, aber die kann ich in wenigen Minuten bekommen

Mac wandte sich an Jen –

„Würden Sie bitte mit Fleming in Kontakt treten und ihn bitten uns SOFORT eine Webcam zur Verfügung zu stellen."

„Aye Aye Ma'am!" 10 Minuten später kehrte Jen mit einer Webcam zurück. Die beiden schlossen sie gleich an den PC an und starteten den Funktionstest.

Marine4ever sagt:

So, wir sind wieder da, und mit Webcam bewaffnet.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Gut, dann jetzt einfach oben auf das WebCam-Icon klicken und es läuft.

Marine4ever sagt:

Gemacht. Aaaah, nein, wie herrlich.

Hallooo Bud

Jen und Mac winken und schreien in ihre WebCam

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Hallo. Einen Moment bitte warten, ich hole jetzt einmal die anderen.

Bud ging zu Harriet und informierte sie, dass der Plan geklappt hatte. Harriet klopfte mit dem Löffel gegen ihr Teeglas. Alle standen still und warteten auf das, was da kommen würde. „Ladies and Gentlemen, es können zwar nicht alle hier sein, aber Bud hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir noch 2 Gäste auf unserer Party haben." Allgemeines Gemurmel ging los. Und Harriet sprach weiter: „Colonel MacKenzie und PO Coates sind uns über Internet zugeschaltet. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen da jetzt alle mal hin, winken in die Kamera, wünschten frohe Weihnachten und dann kann sich jeder mit den beiden mal unterhalten." Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg zum Tisch, wo der Laptop stand. Nachdem Sturgis und Mattoni mit den beiden ein wenig geplaudert hatten, war Harm an der Reihe. Er grinste in die Kamera und Mac grinste zurück.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Hey Mac, ich bins, Harm.

Marine4ever sagt:

Ja, das sehe ich, du Grinsgesicht.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Schön, dich zu sehen.

Marine4ever sagt:

Danke. Schön auch dich zu sehen. Tut mir leid übrigens, dass ich mich gestern nicht mehr gemeldet habe, aber es war sehr stressig hier.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Hey Mac, kein Problem, du siehst heute besser aus als auf der Pressekonferenz.

Marine4ever sagt:

War ja klar, dass du das auch gesehen hast.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Ja, und nicht nur einmal. Aber nun zu euch beiden da drüben, wann kommt ihr wieder?

Marine4ever sagt:

Hey Flyboy, Du vermisst mich, oder?

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Ist doch klar, ohne euch bricht das HQ zusammen.

Marine4ever sagt:

Du vermisst mich also nur dienstlich?

(Harm schaute sich um, aber hinter ihm stand keiner.)

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Nein, ich vermisse dich, Mac. Dich. Die Unterhaltungen mit dir, die Neckerein im Gerichtssaal, das Diskutieren schwieriger Fälle und das Pizza-Essen.

Marine4ever sagt:

Naja, vielleicht können wir ja mal wieder ne Pizza essen, wenn wir wieder da sind.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Mac, das wär schön.

Marine4ever sagt:

Sag mal, hast du eigentlich Ärger im HQ?

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Du meinst, ob die Anrufe des Präsidenten oder des Admirals stören? Oder ob die Aktenberge auf dem Schreibtisch sprunghaft anwachsen? Nein, kein Ärger bei uns.

Marine4ever sagt:

Dann ist ja gut.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Sag mal, hast du mein Geschenk schon ausgepackt?

Marine4ever sagt:

Oh mein Gott, das Geschenk. Harm, ich ich habs vergessen.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Hey, kein Problem, du kannst es ja jetzt holen und aufmachen. Wenn du es mitgenommen hast.

Marine4ever sagt:

Na klar, hab ich, einen Moment, ich reiche dich mal an Jen weiter.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Hey Jen, nochmal frohe Weihnachten!

Marine4ever sagt:

Danke. Wünsche ich Ihnen auch.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Und wie laufen so die Ermittlungen?

Marine4ever sagt:

Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Keiner weiß etwas, keiner war es gewesen und trotzdem liegt ein portugiesisches Schiff auf Grund.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Ich vertraue Ihnen beiden! Sie werden schon herausbekommen, was geschehen ist.

Marine4ever sagt:

Danke Sir. Und nun, Mac ist wieder da. Ich übergebe die Tastatur. ;)

Marine4ever sagt:

So Sailor, Geschenk gefunden, entschuldige, dass es länger gedauert hat.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Na nun mach schon auf.

Mac's Augen strahlen während sie das Geschenk auspackt. Sie befördert ein kleines Schmuckkästchen zu Tage.

Marine4ever sagt:

Harm, was ist das?

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Mac, nicht fragen, nicht wundern, einfach öffnen und freuen, okay?

Marine4ever sagt:

Okay.

Sie öffnet das Schmuckkästchen und fördert eine Kette zu Tage. Der kleine goldene Anhänger stellt Justitia dar. Mac hat große leuchtende Augen.

Marine4ever sagt:

Harm, das ist – das ist – das ist – unglaublich. Wunderschön. Danke.

Harm sah, wie Mac Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Warum tust du das?

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Was tue ich?

Marine4ever sagt:

Du bist nett zu mir. Ich bin so unfreundlich dir gegenüber, du schenkst mir so etwas Schönes.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Für eine schöne Frau ein schönes Geschenk. Aber nun genug, ich muss wieder zu den anderen.

Marine4ever sagt:

Wenn du jetzt neben mir stehen würdest, würde ich dich umarmen. Danke, Harm.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Das können wir ja nachholen, wenn du wieder da bist. Am besten in Verbindung mit dem Pizza-Essen.

Und Mac?

Marine4ever sagt:

Ja?

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Nichts, oder vielmehr später. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, sonst ist sind die Leckerein vom Buffet alle und ich habe in den letzten 3 Tagen nicht wirklich viel gegessen.

Marine4ever sagt:

Harm, pass auf dich auf, okay? Ich will nicht mit einem Schatten von Harm Pizza essen gehen.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Klar, ich pass auf mich auf.

Marine4ever sagt:

Frohe Weihnachten und grüße die anderen noch einmal von Jen und mir.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

Mach ich. Bye.

LuckyWoman1 sagt:

LOGG OFF

Ende der MSN-Messenger-Unterhaltung

Als Harm wieder zur Gruppe zurückkehrte, hatte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck geändert. Harriet und Sturgis waren die Einzigen, die das registriert hatten. Seit Tagen lächelte er endlich wieder.

Harm richtete die Grüße aus und verschwand 30 Minuten später um im HQ weiterzuarbeiten.

US-Navy-Stützpunkt ROTA

Spanien

2300 (MEZ)

„AAAAAH, Jen, ich raste gleich aus." Mac war geladen.

„Mac, ich verstehe ja deine Aufregung, ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, wer etwas dafür kann, aber bestimmt nicht unsere Bungalowtür." Jen versuchte Mac ein wenig aufzuheitern und zu verhindern, dass sie die Bungalowtür zerstörte.

Die vergangenen Stunden waren sie damit beschäftigt gewesen, von den Portugiesen Informationen zu bekommen. Das war allerdings weniger erfolgreich. Sie mussten sogar erfahren, dass einige Dokumente nun Verschlusssachen waren, Sicherheitsstufe 1.

„Jen, irgendetwas ist hier faul. Ich meine, wir verbringen Weihnachten hier, zugegeben wir haben einen ganz netten Baum und das Essen hier ist sehr gut, aber wir verzichten auf unsere Freunde und auf schöne Dinge. Und wir bekommen keine Informationen."

„Mac, auch mich macht das wütend. Aber wir sollten erst einmal schlafen gehen und die wenigen Informationen erst einmal sacken lassen."

„Jen, so geht das nicht weiter, ich werde jetzt eine E-Mail an Harm schreiben und ihn bitten, dass sich unser Verteidigungsminister mit seinem portugiesischem Amtskollegen unterhält."

„Aber du weißt schon, dass unser Verteidigungsminister erst am 26., also morgen wieder im Amt ist? Und das wir bis dahin abwarten müssen?"

„Politiker!" Mac schlug die Hände über ihrem Kopf zusammen und setzte sich Wasser für einen Tee auf. „Willst du auch einen?"

„Nein danke, ich gehe lieber jetzt ins Bett."

„Gute Nacht, Jen, und Entschuldigung, für mein Ausrasten."

„Das war doch nur verständlich."


	5. 26 Dezember

26. Dezember

US-Navy-Stützpunkt ROTA

Spanien

1800 (MEZ)

Mac und Jen hatten den 26. Dezember mit Warten verbracht. Warten auf Nachrichten von oben. Und dann war es soweit – endlich klingelte Mac's Handy.

„Colonel MacKenzie, mit wem spreche ich?"

„..."

„Guten Tag, Mr. Secretary."

„..."

„Bitte?"

„..."

„Verstehe ich das jetzt richtig?"

„..."

„Es tut Ihnen leid? ES TUT IHNEN LEID? Hören Sie, hier waren 2 Angehörige des US Miltiärs 3 Tage lang damit beschäftigt, Informationen zu sichten, wir wurden nicht nett hier empfangen, wurden nachts gestört, wurden auf eine Pressekonferenz geschleppt und dann kommen Sie, am Abend des 26. Dezember nach Ihrem 3-tägigen URLAUB wieder und sagen uns, die Sache ist geklärt? Sir, könnten Sie mir das bitte näher erläutern?"

Jen horchte auf. Dass Mac gegenüber dem SecNav so ausrasten würde, hätte sie nie vermutet. Allerdings machte es die ganze Sache durchaus interessant.

„..."

„Danke, Mr. Secretary. Auf Wiederhören."

„Jen, du wirst es nicht glauben. Ich glaub es ja selber noch nicht einmal."

„Mac? Was ist denn?"

„Auf Grund von Lücken in der Informationskette wegen der Weihnachtsfeiertage haben wir hier ganz umsonst herumgesessen."

„Mac, bitte? Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst."

„Doch. Nachdem sich die Minister verständigt haben, hat sich der ganze Vorfall in Luft aufgelöst."

„Bitte?"

„Ja. Irgendwie haben die Portugiesen eine neue Technologie ausprobiert und da die Sache so geheim war, wurde uns die Schuld für das zerstörte Schiff in die Schuhe geschoben. Um welche Technologie es sich handelt und wie das gemacht wurde, dass in keinerlei Aufzeichnung auch nur ein Hinweis darin versteckt ist, kann man uns nicht sagen."

„Mac, heißt das, wir haben hier umsonst festgesessen?"

„Ja."

„Ich glaub das nicht."

„Jen, ich glaube das auch nicht."

Und wieder klingelte Mac's Handy.

„Colonel MacKenzie!" Mac's Stimme klang verständlicher Weise immer noch wütend.

„..."

„Hallo Harm. Seit wann weißt du es?"

„.."

„Ah, gute Taktik den SecNav direkt bei mir anrufen zu lassen. So kann ich dir den schwarzen Peter nicht in die Schuhe schieben."

„..."

„Warte, ich hole etwas zu schreiben."

„..."

„Okay, danke, bis übermorgen dann."

An Jen gewandt meinte Mac: „ Das war Harm, er hat die ganze Sache vom SecNav erfahren. Es tut ihm leid, obwohl er nichts dafür kann. Naja, jedenfalls haben sie sich im HQ gleich mal um unseren Rückflug gekümmert. Morgen Mittag geht es los."

JAG HQ

Büro des Admirals

Washington

1530 (EST)

„Sir, ein Gespräch auf Leitung 3 für Sie."

„Danke Tiner, wer ist es? Der Präsident, der SecNav oder der Admiral?"

„Sir, es ist der Admiral."

„Danke Tiner."

Harm stöhnte auf und drückte auf Taste 3:

„Admiral, Sir, womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„..."

„Ja Admiral, es tut mir auch leid, aber was hätte ich tun sollen?"

„..."

„Sir, wer hat Ihnen gesagt, wie es mir geht?"

„..."

„Aye Aye Sir. Ähm Sir, Sie sind im Urlaub. Aber wenn das ein Befehl ist."

„..."

„Zu Befehl! Auf Wiederhören. Ja, ich melde mich. Schönen Urlaub noch, Sir!"

Harm zuckte die Schultern und betätigte einmal mehr die Gegensprechanlage:

„Tiner, schicken Sie sofort Commander Turner in mein Büro!" rief Harm in die Gegensprechanlage.

Als Sturgis eingetreten war, begann Harm gleich loszulegen."

„Commander Turner, Sie übernehmen ab sofort die Leitung des JAG HQ."

„Commander Rabb? Wie? Was? Aber haben Sie nicht?"

„Setzen Sturgis. Ich hatte eben einen Anruf vom Admiral und er hat mir befohlen, ich solle bis Neujahr Urlaub machen."

„Oh, naja, kein Wunder, du siehst ja auch richtig schlecht aus. Die 2 Wochen als JAG haben ziemlich ihre Spuren bei dir hinterlassen."

„Genau, und deshalb wünsche ich dir für die nächsten 5 Tage viel Glück. Bitte, dein Sessel."

Harm stand auf, nahm noch 3 Akten mit und hinterließ einen verdutzten Sturgis.


	6. 27 Dezember

27. Dezember

Halle C

Flughafen Charles de Gaulle

Paris, Frankreich

1630 (MEZ)

„So Jen, das erste Teilstückchen haben wir geschafft. Das war ja wirklich wie eine Flucht aus Rota. Nur gut, dass wir nicht mehr dem Fleming begegnet sind."

„Stimmt, sein Grinsen hätte ich nicht noch einmal ertragen können."

„So, wir sind in Halle C und müssen zu Halle E."

„Na Halleluja. Und das durch diese Menschenmassen. Und wir haben genau noch..."

„26 Minuten Zeit. Oh, das wird knapp."

Mac und Jen stürzten los. Hätten sie keine militärische Ausbildung gehabt, wären sie hoffnungslos verloren gewesen auf diesem Flughafen. Während sie so rannten, ertönten immer wieder Aufrufe. Und dann wurden auch ihre Namen genannt.

„Oh, Jen, wir werden schon aufgerufen."

„Ja Mac, ich höre es, wir schaffen es."

„Colonel MacKenzie bitte zum Serviceschalter in Halle D, Colonel MacKenzie bitte zum Serviceschalter in Halle D!"

„Jen, was soll ich machen? Unser Flugzeug!"

„Mac, ich komme mit!"

„Nein Jen, du fliegst nach Hause! Du hast schon genug Zeit vertrödelt. Vielleicht ist es was familiäres. Wenigstens einer von uns beiden sollte nach Hause kommen."

„Mac, bist du dir sicher, dass ich fliegen soll?"

„Ja Jen, und jetzt lauf!"

„Aye Aye Ma'am!" Und Jen rannte weiter, während Mac zur Halle D zurücklief.

Am Serviceschalter angekommen, fragte Sie, warum sie ausgerufen wurde. Ihr wurde nur ein Telefonhörer hingehalten.

„Colonel MacKenzie hier, mit wem spreche ich?"

„..."

„Harm? Was soll das? Warum lässt du mich ausrufen?"

„..."

„Na das Wichtige sollte mal sehr wichtig sein, ich will nämlich nach Hause. Doch das wird wohl nicht mehr gehen, weil ich wegen Dir mein Flugzeug verpasse!"

„..."

„Du bist wo?"

Jemand berührte Macs Schulter. Sie umfasste stärker ihre Tasche und drehte sich wütend um.

Vor ihr stand ein großer Mensch, ihre Augen wanderten höher bis sie in ein strahlendes Gesicht blickten.

„Harm? Aber wie? Du. Nein. Was?"

„Mac, ja ich."

Die Dame am Schalter nahm lächelnd einer sprachlosen Mac den Telefonhörer aus der Hand.

Einige Sekunden später hatte sie ihre Fassung wieder: „Was machst du hier?"

„Urlaub."

„Urlaub? Ich dachte, du spielst Chef?"

„Nicht mehr, seit gestern nicht mehr. Ich habe das Kommando an Sturgis weitergegeben."

„Oh. Weiß denn der Admiral davon?"

„Ja, natürlich. Er hat es mir sogar befohlen."

„Also bist du nur auf Grund eines Befehls hier?" Mac wurde skeptisch.

„Nein, ich bin hier, weil ich hier sein will."

„Aber ich will nach Amerika zurückfliegen." Mit einem Blick auf den nächsthängenden Monitor meinte sie „Ich wollte nach Amerika zurückfliegen."

„Mac, meinst du nicht, du könntest dich als Entschädigung für das entgangene Weihnachtsfest mit 3 Tagen Kurzurlaub in Paris anfreunden?"

„3 Tage Paris?"

„Ja. Naja, unter einer Bedingung."

„Und die wäre?"

„3 Tage Paris mit mir und einem Gespräch mit mir."

„Ein Gespräch? Worüber?"

„Mac, wir stehen hier mitten in einer Flughafenhalle. Das ist wohl kaum der richtige Ort."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Oh. Mein Gepäck..."

„... ist in wenigen Stunden in Washington. Also wir gehen jetzt erstmal ins Hotel und dann gucken wir, was du alles für Sachen brauchst. Einverstanden?"

Mac war so perplex, sie konnte nur noch nicken. Harm nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie aus der Halle. Fassungslos lief sie mit ihm. So etwas hatte noch nie im Leben jemand für sie getan.

Eine Stunde später fuhren Harm und Mac mit dem Taxi vor dem Hôtel Edouard VII vor. Es war ein Viersternehotel in der Nähe des Palais Royal, der Comédie Française und des Grand Louvre. Mac war begeistert.

Harm hatte bereits einen Zimmerschlüssel und so fuhren Sie mit dem Fahrstuhl in die oberste Etage. Als Mac einen Blick in die Suite warf, die er reserviert hatte, war sie ganz aus dem Häuschen, umarmte ihn und gab ihn einen Kuss.

„Harm, das ist wundervoll! Es ist unglaublich. Und alle Male besser als in Russland."

„Mac, ich weiß. Und ich möchte, dass du auch weißt, dass du das verdient hast."

„Aber wie? Ich meine warum?"

„Weil du eine wunderbare Frau bist. Und..."

„Harm – und was?"

„Ach nichts, komm wir müssen jetzt gehen, wenn wir dir noch ein paar Sachen besorgen wollen. Einverstanden?"

Mac überlegte, was Harm wohl hätte sagen wollen. 'Und das ich dich liebe? Wollte er das sagen? Wollte er sagen, dass ich die Frau in seinem Leben bin, mit der er die Zukunft verbringen will? Ach Mac, er hat es nicht gesagt. Er wird es nie sagen, und ihr werdet für ewig halbherzige Freunde bleiben.'

Sie nickte nur. Naja, shoppen anstelle eines Liebesgeständnisses war weitaus besser als nichts. Harm ergriff wieder ihre Hand und sie gingen ins nächstgelegene Einkaufzentrum.

Einkaufszentrum

Paris, Frankreich

1900 (MEZ)

„Hey Mac, was sagst du zu diesem Schlafanzug? Der steht dir bestimmt."

Mittlerweile waren Harm und Mac in der Unterwäscheabteilung angekommen. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, sich dort alleine umzuschauen, aber Harm war nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen und machte auch bei ihren Andeutungen keinerlei Anstalten.

„Harm, nein, das willst du nicht wirklich, oder?"

‚Wie, das will er nicht wirklich, Mac, bist du jetzt nicht mehr ganz bei der Sache? Was fragst du ihn das?'

„Okay, Mac, dann zeig ich dir, was ich will." Er ging auf Mac zu. Er kam immer näher und sie bekam schon weiche Knie und hielt den Atem an.

Harm stand ganz dicht vor ihr, nur wenige Zentimeter trennten die beiden Körper. Sie spürte seinen Atem und wartete. ‚Nicht bewegen, Marine, du weißt nicht, was er vor hat.' Harms Hand bewegte sich auf Mac's Gesicht zu. ‚oh nein, was macht er?' Sie schloss ihre Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete hielt er ein sehr kurz gehaltenes schwarzes Spitzennachthemd hoch. Mac hatte genau vor dem Kleiderständer mit diesen Nachthemden gestanden. Das erklärte seine Handlung.

„Na, was sagst du dazu?" Mac war völlig perplex, ihr blieb nur ein Nicken.

„Wie du willst." Antwortete er mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Was brauchen wir jetzt noch?"

„Ähm ähm, ein paar Kosmetikartikel, dann dürften wir alles haben."

„Gut, ich zahle und du gehst schon mal in die andere Abteilung. Treffen am Ausgang. Einverstanden?"

„Bleibt mir etwas anderes übrig? Aber ich hoffe nicht, du willst das Nachthemd dann in deiner Spesenabrechnung angeben."

„Mac, niemals."

Sie war froh, endlich ein paar Minuten alleine zu sein und stapfte in die Kosmetikabteilung des Einkaufszentrums. Eigentlich wurde sie mit jeder Sekunde die sie alleine war, wütendender. Wütend auf das vertrödelte Weihnachtsfest in Spanien, wütend auf ihren CO, der sie dorthin beordert hatte, wütend auf ihn, weil er plötzlich da war, weil er sie am Rückflug hinderte, weil er, ja weil er einfach nicht über sich redete.

Zum Glück war sie multi-tasking-fähig, sonst hätte sie wohl ihre Kosmetikartikel nie zusammenbekommen. Sie stapfte missmutig Richtung Kasse. Kurz vor der Kasse fiel ihr Blick dann auf die dort hängenden Kondome. Und das machte sie noch wütender. 'SARAH MACKENZIE, das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Bist du jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt? Dieser Mann hat noch nicht einmal mit dir geredet und du denkst schon nur an das eine.' Sie wurde immer wütender. Es würde eh nichts passieren, weil sie es mal wieder nicht schaffen würden, über sich zu reden. Oder vielmehr, er würde es nicht schaffen über sich selbst zu reden. Über seine Gefühle, die er hätte. 'Hat er überhaupt diese Gefühle dir gegenüber, Marine? Er muss sie haben, sonst wäre er kaum nach Paris geflogen. Oder doch nicht? Oder hat er einfach nur ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er dich nach Spanien geschickt hat? Genau. Das wird es sein. Das schlechte Gewissen. Oder doch nicht? Egal, ein Marine sollte immer vorbereitet sein.' Mac packte mit einem Grinsen und etwas errötet noch eine kleine Packung der XL-Kondome ein.

Nachdem Sie Alles bezahlt hatte, traf sie sich wie besprochen mit Harm am Ausgang.

„Ich hoffe du hast nicht zu lange auf mich gewartet."

„Doch, das habe ich."

„Wie bitte? Ich meine, ich habe mich beeilt."

„Das meinte ich auch nicht. Haben wir nicht lange genug aufeinander gewartet?

Schweigen. Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen. Mac hatte als erstes ihre Stimmt wiedergefunden:

„Und Harm, was machen wir nun?"

„Also ich würde vorschlagen, wir bringen die Sachen zuerst ins Hotel zurück. Okay?"

„Ja, in Ordnung, aber können wir dann bitte etwas essen? Ich habe seit Spanien nichts mehr zu essen gehabt."

„Oh, Mac, das tut mir leid, entschuldige, daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Ich war zu sehr auf andere Dinge fixiert."

„Achja? Auf was denn?"

„Auf dich."

„Oh."

Hôtel Edouard VII

Paris, Frankreich

2130 (MEZ)

Nach einer weiteren Schweigepause, in der sie in ein Taxi stiegen und sich zum Hotel fahren ließen fragte Harm endlich: „Und, was willst du essen? Worauf hast du Appetit?"

„Nun, wir sind in Paris – hmmm. Schwer zu sagen. Auf so ein Nobelrestaurant, Schnecken und Froschschenkel habe ich nicht wirklich Lust." Mac schmiss ihre Sachen erst einmal auf die Couch in der Suite und legte sich kurz auf das Bett.

„Nun, und wie ich sehe, bist du auch etwas müde, das heißt, ein 6-Gänge-Menü wirst du wohl auch kaum überstehen."

„Gut erkannt, Sailor. Also. Lösung?"

„Weißt Du was, wir sollten in dieses kleine Café gehen, das ist hier nur eine Querstraße weiter, die bieten auch Abends noch Essen und es ist dort gemütlich."

„Alles klar, warte nur kurz, ich zieh mich schnell um. Könntest du...?"

„Jaja, bin schon weg, obwohl unsere Suite eigentlich groß genug ist. Komm runter, wenn du fertig bist, ich warte an der Bar."

„Bis gleich."

Bar des Hôtel Edouard VII

Paris, Frankreich

2200 (MEZ)

Gerade als Harm darüber nachdenken wollte, ob Marines auch nur Frauen waren, die lange zum umziehen brauchen (natürlich alles nur was Nicht-Uniformen betraf) kam Mac in die Hotelbar. Er brauchte sich noch nicht einmal umdrehen. Er wusste es einfach. Und schon berührte ihn eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Entschuldige, ich hoffe, du musstest nicht allzu lange warten."

„Nein nein, ich habe schon schlimmere Sachen erlebt."

„Aha. Im Normalfall würde ich nachfragen, aber ich sterbe vor Hunger. Können wir los?"

„Selbstverständlich. Bitte, nach dir."

„Aaah, immer noch ganz der Gentleman, danke." Mac ging voran. Sie hatte sich wirklich schick gemacht für ihn und eigentlich keine Ahnung, wieso. In ihrer schwarzen Hose und dem neu erstandenen roten Top und dem schwarzen Sakko sah sie wirklich gut aus. Schlicht, aber gut, so zumindest hatte sie es empfunden, bevor sie ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Café Liberté

Paris, Frankreich

2215 (MEZ)

Harm und Mac waren nach 3 Minuten Fußweg in diesem kleinen sehr gemütlichen Café angekommen und hatten sehr schnell ihre Bestellung aufgegeben. Nun saßen sie da, warteten auf das Essen und wussten nicht so wirklich, wie sie über welche Sache das Gespräch anfangen sollten. Also beschloss Mac erst einmal, dienstlich zu werden.

„Harm, meinst du, wir bekommen eine Entschuldigung vom SecNav?"

„Wieso das denn?"

„Hast du es denn schon wieder vergessen?"

„Oh, entschuldige, tut mir leid, Mac, natürlich habe ich es nicht vergessen. Als ich das gehört habe, was da abgelaufen ist, oder besser nicht abgelaufen ist in Spanien, da hätte ich am Liebsten..."

„Was Harm, los, komm schon, ich höre dir zu, was hättest du?"

„Naja, mich geohrfeigt, dass ich dich dahin geschickt habe. Das ich nicht selbst gefahren bin oder Sturgis den Norfolk-Fall entzogen habe."

„Harm, du konntest nichts dafür, Befehl ist Befehl und ich meine, ich hatte wirklich eine lustige Zeit mit Jen."

„Naja, so ganz alleine habe ich dich nun nicht nach Spanien schicken wollen."

„Danke."

„Nein Mac, ich habe zu danken."

Zum Glück kam das Essen, sonst hätte die Dankesorgie sicher noch eine Weile angedauert. Während des Essens war die Kommunikation sehr stark eingeschränkt, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Harm kam zu dem Schluss, dass er entweder heute Nacht noch mit Mac reden, oder er endgültig seinen Verstand verlieren würde.

Nach einem kleinen Wortgefecht durfte Mac die Rechnung in dem Café bezahlen und beide traten wir vor die Tür in die eiskalte und klare Dezemberluft. Mittlerweile war es auf den Straßen sehr ruhig geworden und die Schneeflocken fielen.

„Mac, ich möchte jetzt gerne mit dir reden, hättest du Interesse an einem kleinen Spaziergang?"

„Du hast ja Anwandlungen. Wenn ich jetzt nicht Handschuhe, Mütze und Schal dabei gehabt hätte, hätte ich ablehnen müssen, aber so, ich denke ein kleiner Spaziergang könnte mir gut tun."

Palais Royal

Paris, Frankreich

2359 (MEZ)

Nach wenigen Minuten des nebeneinander Gehens waren Sie vor dem Palais Royal angekommen als Harm endlich Mut fasste und Mac's Hand in seine legte. Mac schaute ihn nicht an, zog ihre Hand aber auch nicht weg. Sie standen beide nur da und schauten in den Himmel aus dem immer mehr weiße Flocken tanzten.


	7. 28 Dezember

28. Dezember

Palais Royal

Paris, Frankreich

00:01 (MEZ)

Mac fand als erste die Sprache wieder: „Harm, meinst Du es ernst?"

„Was, Mac?"

Schon wieder so ein Moment, in dem Mac ihrem Partner am liebsten eine Kopfnuss geben würde.

„Harm, bitte!" es klang schon fast flehend.

„Mac" er drehte sich ganz langsam ihr zu und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Ich meine es ernst. Wir sollten es allerdings langsam angehen lassen und ein wenig Vergangenheitsbewältigung betreiben, wenn du weißt, was ich meine."

„Ja. Ich weiß, was du meinst, aber können wir die Vergangenheit nicht ruhen lassen?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Komm, lass uns weitergehen, sonst frieren wir hier noch an."

Sie gingen langsam weiter, immer noch Hand in Hand. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, für die beiden, ein Kribbeln im Bauch und Gedanken, die sich überschlugen.

„Mac, es tut mir leid."

„Was tut dir leid? Dass du so gemein und eklig zu mir warst, ständig weggelaufen bist oder dir ständig Frauen geangelt hast, die du nicht wirklich wolltest?"

„Ähm, also, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht eher den Mut gefunden habe, mit dir zu reden. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich über Weihnachten weggeschickt habe, obwohl ich wusste, dass du zu Chloe wolltest. Die Beziehungen die ich zu anderen Frauen hatte, hatte ich, weil ich wirklich in die Frauen verliebt war, also zumindest dachte ich, dass ich verliebt sei. Ich gebe rückblickend zu, dass manches für dich dumm ausgesehen haben muss."

„Nein Harm, dumm bestimmt nicht, und ich muss auch einige Schuld auf mich nehmen. Ich hab mich doch auch zu Männern hingezogen gefühlt, die nicht wirklich gut für mich waren."

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken zu den früheren Beziehungen nach.

Nebenbei nahmen sie auch noch die Sehenswürdigkeiten von Paris wahr. Über den Place du Carrousel gelangten sie zum Palais du Louvre. Obwohl die Temperaturen bereits nahezu bei minus 5 Grad lagen, war beiden warm.

„Mac, ist das nicht eine wunderschöne Nacht?"

„Ja, die Nacht ist wunderschön, die Stadt ist wunderschön und das wir beide hier zusammen sind, ist auch wunderschön."

„Nicht nur das. Du bist wunderschön." Er schaute sie an und sie sah solch eine Ehrlichkeit in seinen Augen, die noch kein Mann zuvor ihr zeigen konnte.

„Danke." Er drückte ihre Hand ein wenig um seine Aussage zu bestätigen. Da Mac aber schon lange keine Komplimente mehr gehört hatte, wusste sie nicht recht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Und dass ihr Harm solch ein Kompliment machte, ließ die ganze Sache nicht einfacher werden.

Mittlerweile spazierten auf dem Quai des Tuileries an der Seine entlang. Es war ruhig und das Licht der wenigen Straßenlaternen flimmerte im Schneetreiben.

„Harm?"

„Ja?"

Mac fiel es schwer, ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Sie war noch nicht so weit, also liefen sie weiter schweigend nebeneinander her.

'Harm, so im Nebeneinanderherlaufen wird es nichts. Du suchst dir jetzt einen schönen Ort und redest von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihr. Wenigstens eine Sache solltest du richtig machen.'

Und da sah er sie schimmern – die schönste Brücke von Paris – die Pont Alexandre III – 'Los, Harmon Rabb junior, du wirst jetzt all deinen Mut zusammennehmen.' Er übernahm die Führung und zog Mac nach links auf die Brücke. In der Mitte der Brücke angekommen, blieb er stehen.

Pont Alexandre III

Paris, Frankreich

230 (MEZ)

Mac schaute ihn an.

„Sarah, ich muss es dir endlich sagen."

Mac schaute ihn eindringlich an. Sie versuchte zu erraten, was jetzt für ein Geständnis kommen würde. Aber sie schalt sich selbst für ihre Überlegungen, denn wann immer sie gedacht hat, sie würde wissen, was Harm ihr sagen wollten, kam es anders. Also konzentrierte sich Mac auf's Atmen. ‚Einatmen, ausatmen, ganz ruhig Marine. Er wird dich nicht ermorden und ins Wasser werfen. Das Einzige, was er tun kann, ist, dich zu verletzen. Einmal mehr. Nein, er wird dich nicht verletzen, er ist extra zu dir nach Europa geflogen und er hat dir ein wundervolles Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht.'

'Los Harm, ergreife endlich die Initiative, sonst geht das Alles wieder den Bach herunter'

„Sarah" er wischte etwas Schnee vom Geländer „du bist eine wundervolle Frau, eine großartige Anwältin, ein vorbildlicher Marine, Gott, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll. Es ist mir so wichtig, du bedeutest mir so viel, ich kann es gar nicht in Worte fassen. Ich will nichts falsch machen und das lässt mich so unsicher erscheinen. Dabei bin ich mir so sicher, wie ich es noch nie in meinem Leben war. Sarah MacKenzie, ich liebe dich und ich möchte den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen."

Mac drehte sich von Harm weg. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Dieses Geständnis hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Sie spürte wie sich seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie wusste auch, dass er es verdient hatte, zumindest eine Erwiderung aus ihrem Gesicht zu lesen.

Langsam drehte sie sich um. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen sondern starrte auf den Boden.

„Mac, bitte schau mich an." kam es flehend von Harm.

Er ließ ihr Zeit und es kam ihm schon unendlich lang vor. 'Was geht in ihr vor? Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt. Oh Dad, bitte hilf mir doch, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, wenn sie mich zurückweist. Hilf mir, stark zu sein.'

Mac blickte auf und er sah ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht.

„Mac, was ist? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

„Nein Harm." Sie suchte nach Worten und schaute in den Himmel, einerseits um ihre Tränen zu stoppen und um Zeit zu gewinnen. „So etwas Schönes hat noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt."

Wieder liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Hey, komm her." Vorsichtig zog er sie an sich und umarmte sie. Sie wechselten keine Worte sondern genossen nur die Nähe des Anderen. Nun hatte auch Harm Tränen in den Augen. 'Sollte es wirklich wahr sein? Empfindet sie genauso für dich, wie du für sie empfindest?' Langsam löste er die Umarmung um ihr wieder in die Augen zu schauen.

„Sarah, ich liebe dich."

Und schon glitzerten wieder Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie war sprachlos. So lange hatte sie auf sein Geständnis gehofft, wie lange wusste sie schon gar nicht mehr. Es war der schönste Moment in ihrem Leben. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Langsam fielen die Schneeflocken auf die beiden herab. Und anstelle einer Antwort ging sie einen Schritt nach vorne, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und drückte seinen Kopf nach unten. Zentimeter für Zentimeter näherten sich die Köpfe. Die Blicke, die sie austauschten sprachen von Liebe, Vertrauen und Glückseligkeit. Und dann trafen sich ihre Lippen zärtlich zu einem Kuss. Er war nur von kurzer Dauer, doch beide waren so glücklich wie noch nie. Harm richtete sich wieder auf und küsste ihr dabei auf die Nasenspitze.

Beide lächelten und fühlten sich wie im 7. Himmel. Es war, als hätten sich die Schmetterlinge, die bisher in ihren Bäuchen waren um das tausendfache vermehrt.

„Sarah, weißt du wie glücklich ich gerade bin?"

„Wenn ich von mir ausgehe – ich kann es mir vorstellen."

Hand in Hand standen sie noch ein paar Minuten auf der Brücke und sahen auf die Seine. Nun, sie sahen sie nicht wirklich, sie ließen die ganze Jahre, die sie sich bereits kannten, noch einmal vor ihrem inneren Auge passieren. Es waren schöne Momente und es waren traurige, ärgerliche und gefährliche Momente gewesen. Aber sie hatten alles gemeistert. Und zwar zusammen. Das wurde ihnen jetzt klar. Sie gehörten zusammen wie der Wind und das Meer.

Nach einem weiteren, diesmal leidenschaftlicheren Kuss machten sich nun doch die Temperaturen und der Schneefall bemerkbar.

„Harm, ich könnte zwar ewig mit dir hier stehen und diesen einzigartigen Augenblick genießen, doch langsam wird mir kalt und mein Mantel ist schon ganz durchgeweicht. Können wir jetzt bitte zum Hotel zurückkehren?"

„Ja, komm, lass uns laufen, bevor ich meine ganze Freude in die Welt hinausschreie und halb Paris aufwecke."

Hand in Hand rannten beide in das Hotel zurück.

Hôtel Edouard VII

Paris, Frankreich

400 (MEZ)

Die Angestellten schauten auf, als 2 ihrer Gäste zu dieser frühen Stunde fröhlich, lachend in das Hotel herein gerannt kamen. 'Amerikaner, typisch.' dachte ein Teil der Nachtdienstbesatzung. Die zwei Frauen an der Rezeption blickten eher neidisch auf die beiden augenscheinlich Verliebten.

Harm und Mac rannten weiter – die Stufen hoch bis in ihre Suite. Als sie endlich die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten klopften sie sich erst einmal den Schnee und das Wasser von ihren Mänteln.

„Harm, ich geh jetzt unter die Dusche, wenn ich nicht sofort heißes Wasser über meinen Körper laufen lasse, werde ich krank sein und wir haben von den restlichen 2 Tagen unseres Aufenthaltes nichts mehr."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen antwortete Harm: „Nein, das wäre wirklich zu schade, wo mir doch gerade so viele Ideen gekommen sind, was wir tun könnten."

Mac wusste genau, was er für Ideen hatte, doch zuerst könnte sie seinem übergroßen Ego mal wieder einen kleinen Dämpfer verpassen. „Erzähl es mir nachher, wenn ich aus dem Bad wieder raus bin. Achja, und so lange ich hier drin bin, ist das für dich rote Zone, alles klar!"

„Alles, was du willst, Liebling" antwortete er und bekam von Mac zur Strafe ihren nassen Schal an den Kopf geworfen. „Ja was denn? Ist doch so. Frauen. Tsss." Murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. Zum Glück hörte es Mac nicht, denn sie ließ schon das Wasser über ihren Körper laufen.

Zwanzig Minuten später kam Mac aus dem Bad, in ihrem von Harm gekauften schwarzen kurzen Seidennachthemd. Harm verschlug es zunächst die Sprache. Er wusste ja, dass Mac schön war, dass sie anziehend war, aber dass sie sooo sexy war, wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst.

Natürlich bemerkte sie Harms Sprachlosigkeit, musste schmunzeln und natürlich sticheln: „Was denn, Harm, hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen oder siehst du einen Geist?"

„Ähm also du, ... ja... du... unglaublich."

„Hier ist dein Weihnachtsgeschenk, möchtest du es nicht auspacken?"

„Wie? Wo? Weihnachten?"

„Harm, du hast mir so ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht." Sie tippte mir ihrer Hand auf die Kette, die sie um den Hals trug. „Nun bin ich dran, dir etwas zu schenken."

Er begriff zunächst nicht, was sie meinte. Als sie schon anfing, an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln, ging er langsam auf sie zu.

„So, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, ein nachträgliches."

„Ja."

„In einer schwarzen Verpackung?"

„In einer schwarzen aufreizenden Verpackung. Ich hätte ja nicht schwarz gewählt, aber das stand nicht in meiner Macht."

„Wow, ein sehr schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk in einer sehr schönen schwarzen Verpackung. Dann werde ich mal mit dem Auspacken beginnen."

„Na das hab ich doch gehofft."

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Hals.

„Danke, Mac" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Habe ich denn so ein großzügiges Geschenk verdient?"

Mac wurde wieder ernst. „Für die Liebe, die du mir gibst, für die Geborgenheit und für das füreinander da Sein gibt es gar kein Geschenk, welches groß genug für dich ist. Ich liebe dich Harmon Rabb junior."

Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut zu einem Kuss. Es war der 3. Kuss an diesem Tag, aber es war nur der Beginn einer ewigen Liebe und brennenden Leidenschaft.

THE END!


End file.
